Anything Can Happen
by missingstars89
Summary: [HIATUS] Caroline Forbes has always strived for control and lives her life according to her plans. But when she takes a trip to visit her now estranged brother in New Orleans, she's reunited with his best friend and roommate, the enigmatic Klaus Mikaelson. It was meant to be a trip to reconnect with her brother, but in the Big Easy, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was going through all of my prompt requests I'm still working on and this new short story is based off a prompt I received where Klaus is into his roommate's/childhood best friend's, little sister. I thought it was a fun prompt and a nice change from what I'm currently writing and it inspired me to make it a bit longer than a one-shot. I changed it a little from the original prompt but tried to stick as close as possible, hope the person doesn't mind too much! I wanted to do the prompt justice and didn't think I would do that in just a one-shot (though I can't guarantee I will even now but I'll try) so if you're not incredibly tired of my so called writing, here's a new short story I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

**No beta so please forgive any errors I didn't catch.**

* * *

_When you're feelin', __sad and lone_

_We will take you, __where you gotta go_

_Smilin' and dancin', __everything is free_

_All you need is positivity_

Caroline moved and danced around the kitchen, opening several of the cabinets to pull out the necessary ingredients she was going to need, while she sang along to the song she had blaring from the kitchen radio.

_Slam it to the left, i__f you're having a good time_

_Shake it to the right, i__f you know that feel fine_

She swung her hips to the right as she cracked open an egg just as she saw someone out of her peripheral and looked up with an amused smile when she saw her cranky roommate and one of her best friends, Bonnie Bennett, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Ci Ya, hold tight!" she sang loudly with an amused laugh when she saw her roll her eyes and open the fridge.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Bonnie muttered as she took out the gallon of juice. "Really excited to see your brother huh?"

Caroline smiled brightly and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I haven't seen him since-I haven't seen him in almost two years," she replied suddenly quietly and Bonnie didn't have to ask about the change in tone.

Caroline hadn't seen her brother Stefan since he had moved away for good, right after their mother's funeral. During the last holidays, he had ended up canceling at the last minute saying something about work and Caroline had been unable to go visit him on such short notice when she too had her own work responsibilities. Needless to say, Bonnie and her grandmother had really gone above and beyond to try and cheer Caroline up and their other best friend, Enzo, had really stepped up to the plate for New Year's celebration.

But thankfully it seemed Stefan was making more of an effort to reconnect with her. He had called a few weeks earlier saying he wanted to fly Caroline up to visit him and she had been over the moon since, immediately going into planning mode so everything would be set for her to make the trip without any problems.

"What time is your flight?" Bonnie asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"At 2:45. Enzo's coming to pick me up in about an hour so we can make it to the airport in time," she answered.

That was the beautiful thing about living in small towns like Mystic Falls. The nearest airport was almost 3 hours away.

"And you guys are going to be driving up in two weeks right?"

"Are you kidding? Hell yeah," Bonnie responded with a small laugh. "Does Stefan know we're coming up to celebrate Mardi Gras with his baby sister?" she added with a smirk.

"I may have forgotten to mention that yet," she responded innocently. "I don't see why it should matter anyway. We'll be staying at a hotel once you guys get there so I don't see how this affects him in any way."

Bonnie laughed and looked at her disbelievingly.

"We're talking about the same guy who flipped out on Tyler for getting you that fake I.D. and helping you sneak into that bar freshman year at Whitmore," Bonnie reminded her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the memory and shook her head slightly, a hard look crossing her eyes briefly.

"Well things have changed," she responded quietly.

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud knock on their door followed by a familiar accented voice.

"You're early," Caroline commented as she opened the door to let Enzo in.

"That delicious aroma tells me my timing is perfect," he answered with a smirk. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Of course you come to freeload off us even today," Caroline joked as the two walked in to the kitchen.

"This will be the last breakfast we'll all have together in a couple of weeks, I'm feeling sentimental," he responded amusedly. "You'll be thanking me tomorrow morning when you're having breakfast alone or with that dullard brother of yours and his roommate that's probably a dullard too if he's best mates with Stefan and his funny hair."

"I don't think Caroline will mind his roommate's company," Bonnie teased with a knowing smile. "Let's just say she was very partial to the dimpled Brit whenever she saw him."

"Seriously Bonnie?" she laughed. "That was like eighth grade."

"That was when his family moved here but there were those few times we saw him around town or with your brother when they came home for break freshmen and sophomore year," Bonnie corrected. "She could not be anymore obvious that she was checking him out every time she saw him."

"Ah have a thing for the older men huh gorgeous?" Enzo joked.

"I was going through puberty and I thought he was hot," Caroline shrugged unabashedly, joining her two friends in laughter. "It's not like I was planning my wedding to the guy. Especially to someone who didn't even remember my name half the time."

"She never got over the fact that he pretty much referred to her as 'Stefan's baby sister' half of the time and ignored her the other half," Bonnie giggled.

"Well you're definitely not a baby anymore," Enzo wagged his eyebrows and quickly dodged the apple that Caroline threw at him. "Hey, no need to ruin perfectly good produce. I'm just stating the obvious and unless this guy is blind, he'll certainly notice as well."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and laughed lightly.

"Yes well none of this conversation is relevant because I'm pretty sure Stefan already had some kind of sordid love affair with him," she joked. "And I'm not going there for him, I'm going for _my brother_ and see what his new life is like out there."

"Hey, a few weeks in New Orleans with no responsibilities. You're young, beautiful and single," Bonnie said with a grin. "Anything can happen."

* * *

"Stefan! Perfect timing mate. We were just talking about going out for some drinks."

Stefan sighed, unsurprised to find his roommate's brother lounging on their couch again with Netflix turned on in the background.

"Not tonight, sorry," he replied as he set his keys down, stopping when he saw their friend Marcel walking out of the kitchen with a beer in hand.

"Did you guys just discover the farmer's market or something?" Marcel asked amusedly.

"Just picked up some things I thought Caroline might like," he responded.

"Like the entire farmer's market?" Marcel joked.

"Ah yes, sweet Caroline is coming into town isn't she?" Kol asked with a grin that Stefan did not like one bit.

He was just about to respond when he heard the door open behind him and turned to see his roommate walk in.

"Where are you coming from?" Stefan asked in confusion, having assumed that he was home given the company he had arrived to.

"Elijah's," Klaus answered with furrowed eyebrows. "Why is it past my curfew father?" he added sardonically.

Stefan rolled his eyes and glanced at his phone to see if there were any calls from Caroline.

"I was just wondering who let these two vagabonds in," he responded sarcastically.

"What _are_ you two doing here?" Klaus asked with an arched eyebrow as he glanced at his friend and brother.

"Irrelevant at the moment. We were discussing the arrival of oh sweet Caroline," Kol answered, turning his attention back to Stefan. "Will she be requiring a tour guide around the city? I would be happy to offer my services-"

"No thank you," Stefan responded quickly. "Your services will not be required under any circumstance."

Klaus smirked amusedly while Kol looked downright offended.

"Unless you want to help clean up before she arrives of course," Stefan added with a smirk.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'd much rather be getting drunk and watching the highlights of the game in the company of some very beautiful ladies," he responded as he stood up. "You coming Marcel?"

Marcel chuckled and set his beer bottle down on the counter.

"I would stay and help but looks like I'm on babysitting duty," he shrugged. "Is your sister arriving tonight?"

"Yeah, her flight should be getting in in about two hours."

"Well, have fun catching up and make sure you take her down by the bar at some point," Marcel said, nodding his head at them both before following after Kol.

"If she gets tired of you two cranky bores, my schedule is very amenable to change," Kol added on his way out the door.

"Over my dead body," Stefan muttered as he closed the door behind them, turning to look at Klaus when he heard him chuckle. "I know he's your brother but…"

"No need to explain mate," Klaus smirked. "I grew up with him, I understand all too well. Although I do think your sister is safe from Kol. He sort of grew up with her for a bit, he probably he sees her like he sees Rebekah."

"I think the only person Kol sees like a sister is his actual sister," Stefan retorted. "And I'd rather not risk it."

Klaus chuckled and nodded his head, conceding he probably had a point.

"So what are you doing with Caroline tonight?"

"I'm going to take her for dinner down on Bourbon Street, nothing too big since she'll probably be tired from her flight," he replied simply before looking at Klaus with a look that Klaus recognized all too well by now.

"Just come out and ask. What do you need Stefan?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Alaric's asked me to sit in on the Miller meeting tomorrow and I couldn't exactly say no," Stefan started.

"Was something wrong with your articulators?" he asked mockingly. "It's only one word, one syllable. It's not that difficult of a word."

"Very funny," Stefan said with an eye roll. "I've been working my ass off for months for this promotion and maybe actually be able to afford my own place, and now that I got it, I'm just going to start slacking off when he needs me to step up?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, fighting back the urge to tell him what a brown-noser he had become over these last few months.

"So what exactly does this have to do with me?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was hoping you'd do me a favor and show her around for the day, just until I get out of the meeting?" Stefan asked. "Elena can't do it and I don't really know who else I can ask."

"You want me to play tour guide for the day with your baby sister that I hardly know and haven't seen in years?" he asked dryly. "What am I supposed to do, take her to the zoo or a movie?"

"You know she's not Benjamin Button and she has actually aged like you and I have, and she's five years younger than you Klaus not fifteen," Stefan responded sarcastically. "I'm not saying to take her bar hopping or anything like that but I'm sure you of all people can think of someplace fun to take her. Isn't this one of your favorite places in the world? Maybe you can show her why. It's just for a few hours tops and I hate to pull the 'you-owe-me' card but-"

"Spare me," he responded with a slight eye roll. "Fine. I'll figure out where to take her. Maybe I'll take her down to have a voodoo doll made of you."

"You're real cute you know that?" Stefan muttered as he glanced down at his phone to check the time. "I need to hurry up and get ready so I make it to the airport on time. I still have to stop and pick up Elena."

"You're taking Elena to the airport with you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's having dinner with us. She's excited to meet to Caroline and I thought this would be a fun surprise."

"As in a fun surprise for Caroline whom, if memory serves right, _hates_ surprises?" he asked with a smirk. "She really might be wanting that voodoo doll after all."

"It'll be fine," Stefan answered with a chuckle. "Did you want to join us?"

"The idea of watching you squirm under your sister's glare is rather tempting but I'm afraid I already have prior commitments with Gen for tonight."

"Finally asked her out on a date?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

Klaus chuckled and started heading in the direction of his own room.

"You know I don't date," he answered over his shoulder. "And she knows it too."

Stefan sighed and slightly shook his head as he made his way back to his own room. He couldn't deny that he was waiting for the day that he would get to watch his friend eat all his words about relationships and love but for now, he had other more pressing matters to focus on, like the fact that his sister was arriving in only a couple of hours and he still had much to do.

He unlocked his phone and read her message she sent him with all her flight information the previous night.

"See you soon, sis."

* * *

Caroline walked through the busy airport, trying to find the baggage claim and then look for Stefan. She smiled at the thought that her brother was the closest that he had been in so many months.

After getting her bags, she walked towards one of the exits, keeping an eye out for that familiar voice when she finally heard him calling out to her, a wide smiling appearing on her face almost instantaneously at the familiar sound. She turned and saw him off to the side, holding a small sign welcoming her that was all but thrown off to the side when he rushed forward and pulled her into a tight embrace that had her laughing.

"I'm glad you made it," he said with a wide smile when he stepped back. "It's good to see you Care bear."

She laughed again and nodded her head.

"It's good to see you too Stef," she agreed with a warm smile. "I've really missed you."

The sound of a throat clearing behind him interrupted them and Stefan turned around quickly, letting out a low chuckle while Caroline looked on in confusion at a beautiful woman with long straight chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, and a wide smile on her face.

"Elena, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "Care, this is my girlfriend, Elena. Elena, this is my sister, Caroline."

"It's really nice to finally meet you Caroline," Elena said politely, with that smile still in place as she extended her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Caroline was taken aback for a brief moment, not having expected his girlfriend to be there at the airport too, but she quickly snapped out of it and returned her smile.

"It's great to finally meet you too," she replied.

A couple nearly bumped into her with their luggage just then and Stefan took her bags and put a hand on her shoulder to lead her toward the exit.

"How about we do some catching up during dinner rather than the middle of this crowded airport?" he laughed. "I made some reservations at one of Elena's and mine favorite restaurants, I think you'll like it too. They have some great food and music, we can catch up and you two can get to know each other a little better," he added with a smile as he looked down at her.

"Sounds great," she said with a smile, trying to fight back her disappointment at the fact that she wouldn't get to catch up with just him the way she had originally thought and hoped.

_It's only your first night. There's still plenty of time._

She peered out the window the entire drive, delighting in the view of the large city that seemed to come alive under the night sky. She had travelled around Virginia throughout her life, and had even gone as far as Disney World when she was ten, but she never really been anywhere. Certainly not to a place like this and as she looked around, she could certainly see why her brother was drawn to it the way he was.

"So Caroline, Stefan tells me you still live back in your hometown?" Elena asked while they sat waiting for their dinner.

"Yeah, the grand town of Mystic Falls," Caroline joked. "Certainly worlds different from this place. No wonder you abandoned us Stef."

"I needed a little change," he smiled with a slight shrug. "Expand my wings a bit. Maybe it's time Caroline Forbes expand her legacy outside of Mystic Falls too?"

"Caroline Forbes?" Elena asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you give me a fake name Stefan Salvatore?" she joked.

Stefan laughed and shook his head.

"I took on my dad's last name and Caroline took on hers," he explained. "Same mom, different dads."

Elena nodded her head in understanding before quickly proceeding to asking Caroline more questions about herself. While Caroline was enjoying her company, she couldn't deny that she would have much rather used this time to catch up with her brother.

Stefan for the most part sat back and let the two ladies get to know each other with a small smile on his face as he watched the two women of his life finally interact with one another.

After they finished their dinner and had a few drinks, he realized how late it had gotten and suggested they head out.

"Caroline's probably tired from her flight and you and I have early days tomorrow Elena," he said as he paid the bill.

"What's tomorrow?" Caroline asked curiously as she gathered her purse.

He looked at her with a tiny grimace before replying.

"I'm sorry Care, I know I said I had the week off and promised to take you around the city but I have to go in for a really important meeting tomorrow," he quickly explained. "It's only for a few hours tops. Klaus already offered to show you around until I'm off and then we'll have the rest of the day to do whatever you want I promise."

Caroline tried to give him a reassuring smile but she knew it came out weak as the disappointment flooded through her. This trip wasn't horrible or anything but it was not turning out how she expected or hoped so far. She had hardly gotten to talk to him during dinner the way she had planned and now he was pawning her off on his roommate like some charity case for the day because she did not believe that Klaus had actually offered to take her around. This had Stefan written all over it.

"I'm sorry about tomorrow Care but I'll make it up to you I promise," he said quietly as they drove back to his place.

"It's fine. What's a few hours right?" she responded with a smile. "I'm just happy to be here and to see you again."

"Me too," he responded with a grin.

* * *

It was almost 2 in the morning yet Klaus found himself walking down the streets of New Orleans, trying to fight back that familiar sensation of melancholy and emptiness that tended to creep up on him now and again. While he had always enjoyed the act of sex in and of itself, lately he had found himself desperate to get lost in that reprieve of whatever warm body he could bury himself in, but it would never be long before that loneliness settled over him once more just like it was now.

By the time he finally made his way home, it was past 2 am and he sighed to himself as he let himself into the dark and quiet apartment but as he walked further inside, he saw the faint glow of a light coming from the kitchen. Curious, he walked toward the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the entryway however, and for a moment, wondered if he had walked into a dream when he saw a tall blonde standing at the refrigerator with her back towards him as she peered into the refrigerator.

He felt his eyes widen as he took in her mile long legs underneath those tiny pink polka dot pajama shorts and the white tank top she was wearing displayed her perfectly toned arms that were partially covered by her long curls that he just wanted to run his fingers through.

_Wait, what?_

Shaking his head to try and clear those thoughts, he cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear so she wouldn't turn around and catch him gaping like an idiot.

It appeared she had been completely oblivious to his presence because he still managed to startle her. She quickly turned around with her eyes widened and a look of panic for a brief moment before he saw the recognition and relief settle in them when she saw him.

"Klaus," she said in a tone that had him questioning if she was acknowledging him or asking if that was him.

He quickly moved to turn on the light and momentarily forgot what he was going to say when he finally got a clear view of her face and was confronted by how beautiful she truly was. It sounded cheesy even to him, but as he completely took her in, he could think of no other word to describe her.

_Had she always been this beautiful?_

He had not seen her in person since his junior year of college, when he quit visiting his family in Mystic Falls, but even then, since he had met her his senior year of high school, he had seen her as a child that he couldn't be bothered with. He had enough to deal with at his own home between Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik.

When he left for university, he had roomed with her brother so he would occasionally see pictures she would send, and he would hear stories about how much Rebekah hated the Forbes girl from his own sister while Stefan would get a completely different version from Caroline. He and Stefan would mostly roll their eyes or laugh and while he felt like Caroline was sort of a constant presence for years, albeit a small one, he never actually really interacted with her other than the occasional greeting.

He was pretty much oblivious to Caroline Forbes, all these years but he knew he certainly wasn't oblivious to her anymore.

When he finally met her soft blue eyes, he saw she had been taking him in as well before snapping her eyes to meet his and he was unable to fight back a pleased smirk when he saw a hint of color appear on her cheeks.

"My apologies love, didn't mean to frighten you," he said with a dimpled grin that only grew when he noticed she only grew a little more flustered than she had been or was he just imagining it?

"It's fine, it's your place and I probably shouldn't be raiding your fridge at this hour," she responded with a light laugh that had him smiling again.

"Can't sleep?" he asked curiously as he walked around the counter and leaned against it.

"Something like that," she sighed. "I promise I don't normally make it a habit to be sneaking around in the dark raiding other people's refrigerators," she found herself starting to ramble, feeling suddenly nervous in front of this very gorgeous man standing beside her and trying so hard to not openly stare at the way his grey Henley clung perfectly to his body, but when she looked at his face, she was met with those dimples, those berry lips that looked so damn kissable, and those blue eyes she felt she could sink into, and she felt like she was at a loss.

_Where was she supposed to look? How was it possible that he got even hotter? What was that saying about aging better than wine?_

She heard him chuckle and she found herself stealing another glance at him.

"Well you are on vacation are you not?" he asked with a smirk. "What happens in New Orleans stays in New Orleans?"

She shook her head with another small laugh.

"I'm not sure that saying always works out in real life the way it does in the movies," she giggled. "By the way, thanks for opening up your home to me," she added with a small smile. "And thanks for agreeing to show me around tomorrow. You really didn't have to."

"It's my pleasure love. To _both_ things you just mentioned," he responded with another dimpled grin. "It's your first time in New Orleans is it not?"

She nodded in confirmation and he saw the flicker of excitement that crossed her eyes and for some reason, he found himself excited for her.

"I've really liked what I've seen so far," she added. "Granted, it was mostly through the car window from the drive from the airport, but it seems like a great city."

"It's known as the most unique city in the U.S. sweetheart and there's a very good reason for that though I fear Stefan is terribly suited to show you why," he said teasingly.

"Is that so?" she asked with a small smirk. "So I'm assuming that you're a much better guide than he is at the moment?"

"Than he ever will be love," he corrected, smiling at the sound of her light laugh. "It's all for the best that things worked out this way. You deserve to experience New Orleans properly in all of its glory. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to pick up some change of address forms by the end of your visit."

"Oh wow," she laughed, hearing him join in her laughter. "Somebody's confident. Is this confidence in yourself or your city?"

"Both," he replied easily with a smirk, tilting his head slightly when he saw the look of disbelief that crossed her face. "You don't seem convinced," he commented as he watched her expression closely.

"Well, I'll have you know I'm not easily won over, no matter how smooth-talking the guide may be," she replied teasingly.

He laughed and looked back up at her with a dimpled smile that felt like it was permanently set on his face by this point.

"I'll take that as a challenge," he responded confidently.

She scoffed and shook her head, letting out another laugh and he found himself feeling like he get used to listening to the light and airy sound that was contagious.

"Well, I should probably try to get some sleep if I'm going to be swept off my feet tomorrow," she teased with a small smile, meeting his gaze briefly before turning to leave.

He stood there, still smiling as he watched her walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

She stopped briefly and looked at him over her shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips as she subtly nodded her head and proceeded down the hall and into the guest room she was occupying.

He stood there for a moment longer smiling to himself as he replayed their brief encounter and feeling himself growing increasingly excited to spend the day with her tomorrow. He had truthfully not been looking forward to playing tour guide for the day but all of those feelings of dread and annoyance had been replaced with excitement and intrigue about this blonde he had somehow been oblivious to.

He may not have been paying attention in the past, but he was certainly paying attention now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Like I said, this will be a shorter and lighter story and I hope you guys will give it a chance. :)**

**Some quick notes: there's no Damon in this story. The rest of the Mikaelson's will be included. Um, can't think of anything else at the moment. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask and if you would be so kind as to share your thoughts with me, I would much appreciate it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here we are with part 2 :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved I really appreciate all the support! :D Also quick disclaimer, I've never been to NOLA so all of this is just from my internet research but I definitely have to say I really want to visit one day. It seems like a fun and great city. :)**

**No beta so please forgive any errors I didn't catch.**

* * *

"Just try one, love."

Caroline crinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at the plate of oysters he held in his hand, looking up at him when she heard him chuckle. They had stopped at this small restaurant that he insisted, had the some of the best oysters in New Orleans and while she had been reluctant, she had decided to follow him in anyway, curious to see this popular dish but not actually sold on the idea of trying it.

"They look worst than they taste," he said amusedly, watching her as she eyed the oysters like some slimy insect that needed to be done away with quickly.

"Well that's not setting the bar very high," she countered sarcastically. "Remind me why I _have_ to try these again?"

"It's part of the New Orleans experience sweetheart," he explained with barely concealed laughter. "It tastes a lot better with this sauce," he added as he poured some on one and brought up to his mouth while Caroline looked on with a slight grimace.

"Come on, just one Caroline," he insisted with a dimpled grin. "I dare you."

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to get distracted by his mesmerizing blue eyes that matched his form-fitting Henley he was wearing that day.

Never one to back down from a challenge, she sucked in a breath and picked up the sauce he had used and poured some over one of the oysters and then picked it up and watched him do the same with another.

He lifted his in the air and tilted his head in her direction with his lips curled into a smirk.

"Cheers, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, her lips curling up in amusement as well before she brought it up to her lips and imitated his movements and tilted her head back and threw it back, automatically closing her eyes and trying not to gag at the texture now slipping down her throat. It was his hearty laugh that had her snapping her eyes open again, making her realize she had closed them in the first place.

"What's the verdict?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'll stick to beignets," she answered with a slight grimace before taking a drink of her iced tea. "So what's next on the agenda?" she asked, the excitement obvious on her face and in her voice and he found himself smiling and internally congratulating himself for having a successful day so far.

They had spent the last couple of hours walking around the St. Louis Cathedral where she had taken in the beautiful sights and listen to him talk about some of the history and she found herself mesmerized by the place, the history, and his impressive knowledge of it all.

While he could have just been trying to show off with all his knowledge, it was obvious to her that he was equally fascinated with the rich history behind this city and these places. She could see it in the way his eyes lit up and he seemed to come more alive and damn if it didn't make him that much sexier to her.

_Down girl!_

After touring the cathedral, they headed off to Jackson Square where they had grabbed some delicious beignets and walked around some more and enjoyed the various artwork out on display, the music coming from some of the street musicians, and the "human statues" and she had even convinced, ehm forced, him to take one picture with her and one of the human statues, but her favorite was watching some of the artists at work bringing their masterpieces to life.

"Do you still paint?" she asked curiously as they walked down a crowded street on their way to their next destination.

"Uh yeah," he answered almost sheepishly. "Not as much I used to though."

"Not enough time?"

"No proper muse I suppose," he shrugged. "You can only do so many paintings of the same places or people."

He didn't tell her that he found himself oddly wanting to paint some of the places they had visited today because for some reason, experiencing some of these places with her made them feel new to him all over again.

"Did you ever sell any of your stuff or put it out on display like these artists?" she asked curiously.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, my work isn't anything that would be noticed," he replied, almost embarrassed which was very unlike him, something they both knew but did not comment on.

She turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow and scoffed in disbelief.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I saw some of your work that was still up on display in the art department's "Wall of Fame" or whatever, and it was really good so don't give me any of that."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, pleased that not only had she noticed his work but had remembered it as well. He also mentally noted he had laughed and smiled more in the last few hours he had been around Caroline than he had in weeks combined. He couldn't help it, there was just something about her that brought out this side of him and made him even more intrigued and want to be around her.

"Well as long as I have your seal of approval on my work," he teased with a smirk.

"Smart ass," she replied with a smirk and eye roll. "So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," he responded with a smug grin.

"Seriously?" she scoffed playfully.

"What?" he asked innocently, his grin widening when he saw her narrow her eyes at him.

"Just tell me where we're going," she insisted.

"You're not very patient are you?" he chuckled.

"I like to know where I'm going," she argued, arching an eyebrow when he just laughed.

"Think of it as a surprise sweetheart," he said teasingly, a smirk forming on his face.

"The last time I was surprised I was almost arrested for nearly castrating one of my best friends," she said without thinking.

He arched an eyebrow and turned to look at her with intrigue and barely concealed amusement.

"Do tell," he said, audible laughter in his voice.

"I'd rather not," she muttered suddenly embarrassed as she remembered the story. "Let's just say Enzo will not be in a rush to surprise me anytime soon or ever."

"Enzo?" he repeated, the name sounding familiar to him.

"He's one of my best friends that I met at Whitmore, when oddly enough we were arrested together," she replied sheepishly.

"Oh come on sweetheart you can't tell me these things and then not give me the story behind it," he complained.

"It's not an exciting story," she laughed. "There was a party with some underage drinking and the cops showed up. I tried making my great escape which didn't work out too well since I couldn't even walk straight, Enzo saw me and helped me up when I ended up tripping on one of the steps," she said with a slight head shake. "Anyway, that's how we got caught and taken down to the station where my mom showed up ready to kill me. And yeah, Enzo and I have been friends ever since."

"Seems like quite the start to a friendship," he commented with a smirk.

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I definitely didn't expect to end the night the way I did, but I'm glad everything worked out the way it did," she shrugged. "Enzo's definitely one of the most stable people in my life right now so I think it was worth it."

He silently listened, feeling an odd sense of jealousy toward this stranger he had never met for reasons that escaped him.

"So where are we going?" she tried again.

He sighed and shook his head amusedly.

"How do you feel about cemeteries?"

This made her stop dead in her tracks and turn to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Cemeteries?" she repeated.

"Ever heard of the Cities of the Dead?" he asked with a grin as he watched her reaction.

"Seriously?"

"I told you New Orleans is the most unique city in the country," he responded with a smug smirk, extending his hand out to her. "So what do you say love?"

She looked at him skeptically for a few moments and tried not to react to the way he called her 'love' in that sexy accent of his, before her lips broke into a small smirk that mirrored his own.

* * *

Stefan took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he glanced at the contract he had been going over for the last two hours. The meeting had lasted almost just as long but he thought that he would be free for the day after that and go meet up with wherever Caroline and Klaus were, but Alaric had other plans.

He was really pushing for various project proposals to be in and approved before the end of the month, meaning Stefan would be putting in more hours in the office than he would have liked or planned to. As it was, he would have to come in for the rest of the week. He ran his hand down his face in frustration. How was she going to take this news?

"Hey," he heard a familiar voice come from behind him and he felt his lips automatically curl up into a smile.

"Hey," he responded, turning to Elena who was leaning against the edge of his desk and looking down at him curiously.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been pouring over these documents and worked straight through lunch," she said with a smile. "I also couldn't help but notice that I did the same thing."

"Oh?" he said with a grin as he looked up at her. "We should probably do something about that shouldn't we?"

"I was thinking going down to the café on the corner?"

"Sure," he nodded with a smile. "Let me just check in with Klaus and Caroline first."

"I'm still surprised you willingly left Klaus alone with your sister, especially after seeing her in person," she giggled as he moved to get his phone from where he had it plugged in.

"Meaning what?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad," she assured him with a laugh. "It's just, your sister is gorgeous and from what you tell me about Klaus, Klaus is drawn is to gorgeous and gorgeous is drawn to him."

He looked almost baffled for a moment before quickly shaking his head.

"I would agree with you but this is different," he replied with a slight shrug. "Klaus is my best friend, they've known each other since we were still basically kids. He wouldn't cross that line with her."

"But who's to say _she_ won't cross that line with him?" she teased, immediately regretting it when she saw the serious look he got on his face. "I'm only joking Stefan. I don't know your sister obviously, but from what it sounds like, you guys all have a pretty amazing history together so I wouldn't be surprised if she sees him like a brother too."

He took her hand and sighed, lingering on one of the last things she said.

"You know that was one of the reasons I flew her up here," he told her with a grin.

"To see Klaus as another brother?" she asked in confusion.

"No," he laughed. "For her to get to know you, and you her. I wanted her to meet the incredible woman who's brought me down to my knees with a just a smile."

She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"You sure know how to charm a lady Mr. Salvatore," she giggled. "Now come on. I'm starving."

He took her hand and followed after the amazing woman in front of him wishing desperately that she and Caroline could spend more time together. He loved Caroline and had always valued her opinion on the women he seriously dated which is why he really wanted her to get to know this woman he wanted to make a permanent part of his life.

He thought back on the ring he had already bought and would anxiously glance at almost every night since he had bought it a couple of weeks ago. He couldn't wait to present it to the woman in front of him, to finally see it on her but he knew he could never ask without getting his sister's genuine approval. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see that exactly happening if they remained strangers.

He tried to push back these thoughts and pulled out his phone to message Caroline and see how she was doing. Hopefully she was enjoying herself and hopefully they would all be able to spend more time together soon. He didn't bring her here to spend the entire time with Klaus after all.

* * *

Klaus walked in silence as he listened to Caroline list several facts about Marie Laveau, the famous Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. She had been so intrigued with her story she had bought a small book about her that even contained some local folklore. Much of what she was telling him he already knew but he listened attentively anyway, a small smile gracing his face the entire time. He loved seeing her so excited about something because he had to admit it was truly a sight to behold and there was a part of him that was disturbed by how drawn he was to this woman.

Since last night, he had gone to bed thinking about different encounters with Caroline throughout the years but not many of them felt very memorable. There was the incident with her necklace and a couple other memories but aside from that, some of the things that really stood out in his mind was that she had always been a sassy one and that she was less than subtle in checking him out whenever she saw him. He chuckled at the reminder, but when he had laid eyes on her that morning dressed in those dark tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and that silk red top she had paired with a black sweater, he swallowed hard and realized now the roles may have switched and he may now be the one to not be so subtle.

The sound of his phone ringing distracted him from his thoughts and he pulled it out to see it was a call from the bar.

"Sorry love, I have to take this," he said as he stepped aside to answer the call.

A few minutes later, he walked back to her side with a slight frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Duty calls I'm afraid," he replied with a hint of annoyance.

She fought back a frown threatening to settle on her own face at the thought that they would have to be cutting the day short. She had truthfully been enjoying herself with him way more than she expected.

"Mind if we make a quick detour?" he asked. "It shouldn't take very long and then we can continue on our tour since your boring brother is still caught up in the office."

Despite the disappointment she felt that Stefan had called to say he would be taking longer than they had all anticipated, she smiled at the realization that her day with Klaus didn't have to end just yet.

"Lead the way," she responded with a smile.

Sometime later, she followed him down a crowded street and into a bar that had a perfect balance of a modern and vintage feel to it and just as she was about to ask them why they were there, one of the guys behind the counter greeted Klaus.

"Perfect timing boss," the guy said.

_Boss?_

"I think your sister is about to drive Mindy to commit murder back there," he joked as he rearranged some of the bottle behind the counter.

She heard Klaus sigh before he turned back to her.

"I have to take care of this. Why don't you have a seat and Dean here will get you whatever you want love," he said, pulling out an empty barstool for her. "I won't be long."

"It's fine honestly. Take your time," she assured him as she took a seat. "I'll just be here getting hydrated."

He chuckled and told Dean to attend to her before walking to the back offices where he could hear his sister's angry shouts from a few doors down.

_Fantastic._

Meanwhile out in the front, Caroline ordered a drink from the rather cute bartender before pulling out her phone to call Stefan, disappointed when it went to voicemail. She hung up just as the bartender came up with her drink.

"Here you go, on the house," he said with a smile that she returned. "So you must be a new friend of Klaus'?"

"Something like that," she laughed, quickly elaborating when she realized how that might be interpreted. "He's my brother's best friend so we kind of go back."

"Oh you're Stefan's sister?" he asked in surprise. "I didn't even realize he had a sister. You must not be from around here."

She tried not to wince at his words and forced a smile instead as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting for a few weeks," she replied, taking another generous sip of her drink.

"Very cool. Your brother is a cool guy, he comes here every now and then with his girlfriend the pretty chick, I can't think of her name at the moment," he rambled.

"Elena," she offered. "So Stefan likes to hang around the bar huh?" she asked with a small laugh, thinking how not much had changed in that aspect then.

"Yeah, he'll come hang out with his girl or the guys, especially on game days," Dean answered. "He hasn't come in since before the holidays though. I remember the last time he was in here though, Marcel and all of them were giving him shit because he was nervous and all, talking about getting his girl a ring. Did he end up doing it?"

She suddenly felt as if somebody had hit her in the stomach with a bag of bricks and she tried to form any coherent thought or _any_ thought other than "_WHAT?_" and a few expletives.

He turned to look at her expectantly and she quickly tried to compose herself.

"Uh, I have no idea," she tried to smile. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me."

_He hasn't mentioned anything to me at all._

"Hey Dean, how's about you quit flirting with the customers and get back to work?" came another voice from behind her.

Caroline turned to see a tall, dark and pretty hot guy with a killer smile, stop by the counter a few feet away from her.

"Sorry if he's bothering you miss, he goes away if you just flick him on the nose," he joked.

She laughed and shook her head slightly at the same time that Dean answered.

"Rude," Dean laughed as he moved to wipe the counter. "I was just following the boss' orders and attending to his guest."

The guy turned to look at her with obvious curiosity now and she had to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you're a friend of Klaus'?" he asked. "I'm Marcel, his business partner and friend, most days anyway."

She laughed again and shook the hand he was extending out to her.

"I'm Caroline," she replied and noticed the realization dawn on him.

"You're Stefan's sister?" he asked almost in surprise.

"Yeah, Klaus is doing me a favor and showing me around since Stefan's caught at the office," she replied with a light laugh. "So you're a friend of Stefan's too?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Sorry I didn't expect to be meeting you here so soon, I would've made myself more presentable," he joked as he slid into the stool next to her. "So Klaus is showing you around huh?"

She nodded, her lips automatically breaking into a smile as she thought back on her day so far.

"How are you liking The Big Easy so far?" he asked. "My man better be doing this city justice."

She laughed and nodded her head.

"As much as I hate to admit it and risk increasing his big ego, he's done a pretty damn good job so far," she replied with a grin.

"Good, good that's what I wanna hear," he chuckled. "Where has he taken you so far?"

She started recounting the places they had gone and some of the foods he had her try, and he listened attentively the entire time, interjecting a comment here or there, laughing at the fact that she got him to take a picture with one of the human statues.

"Did he take you on a carriage tour down the French Quarter?" Dean asked as he wiped down some of the glasses.

She shook her head and Marcel laughed and shook his head too.

"Nah man this is Klaus we're talking about," Marcel said.

Caroline looked at him questioningly and Marcel chuckled.

"Oh it's nothing bad, Klaus just doesn't do anything that might be considered intimate or something," he said simply.

"Marcellus, shouldn't you be running some numbers somewhere instead of bothering my guest?" Klaus asked with a smirk but she could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Says the guy who took the day off," Marcel shot back jokingly. "All right I know where I'm not wanted. Caroline, it's been a pleasure and I hope to see you around here again soon. You can spill any dirty secrets you have on these two so I can continue giving them hell for you when you're gone."

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement, surprised when he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. She didn't miss the way that Klaus clenched his jaw at the little gesture.

"You doing alright, love?" he asked as soon as Marcel was gone.

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile, trying to process some of the information she had gathered since he left her out here.

"Any word from Stefan?" he asked.

"He messaged to say he was still at the office," she answered with a slight frown.

He studied her silently for a few moments before stepping back a little.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you," he said with a small glint in his eye.

She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Another surprise?"

"Something like that," he replied with a smirk. "Did I disappoint you with the last one?"

She sighed, reluctantly conceding he had a point and motioned for him to lead the way and he led her up a couple flight of stairs leading them to the top of the building where she got a great view of the busy street below and some of the city and she found herself smiling at the sight, wishing she had a good camera to take a picture of this amazing view to add to her already enormous collection of pictures she took that day alone.

"Wow," she gasped as she walked to the edge and leaned against the rail, admiring the city below.

He chuckled as he came to stand next to her.

"You're currently standing in one of my favorite places in the entire city," he told her. "The view from here is the very reason I bought this bar."

"I can definitely see why," she said, her gaze still fixed on the city. "I have to admit, you were right to feel confident about your city."

He laughed and leaned against the rail and turned to face her.

"And how am I doing?" he asked with a grin. "As tour guide?" he added when he saw her look up at him and arch an eyebrow.

"You're perfect," she responded with a small smile, rolling her eyes playfully when she saw his all too smug smile. "And now you're going to be beyond annoying about it aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that love," he responded with a smirk. "I couldn't be even if I wanted to."

"That is entirely subjective and extremely debatable," she playfully argued. "You're definitely on the right track right now."

He scoffed and brought up a hand to his heart, feigning offense.

"You wound me love. And here I thought we were becoming good friends," he said with mocked seriousness.

She rolled her eyes, unable to fight back a smile.

"I didn't take you to be so dramatic," she joked.

"I believe that title far suits my dear sister best though I suppose the rest of the family does have a small penchant for it, especially when we get a little moody," he admitted with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah, I remember Rebekah's penchant for it all too well," she responded sarcastically, turning to glare at him when she heard him laugh.

"Yes, I recall the stories all too well also sweetheart," he said, referring to the high school rivalry that had lasted between them all four years. "I'm afraid Rebekah has retained her penchant for dramatics even today," he added with an eye roll as he recalled why he had to get down to the bar in the first place.

She chuckled at his comment but remained with her gaze fixed on the city, the sound of a jazz group that started playing down the street capturing her attention.

They both listened to them play for a few minutes, a smile on her lips as she thought about how much she was loving this place when her thoughts drifted back to her brother and what she had learned.

"Is he happy?" she asked quietly.

He turned to look at her with a questioning look so she repeated herself.

"Stefan, is he happy?"

"He is, as far as I'm aware anyway."

"Your bartender mentioned something about him getting Elena a ring?" she asked in that same quiet voice, noticing him stiffen for a moment, serving as confirmation for her.

"You didn't know?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' for emphasis. "Then again, there's a lot I don't know about him now I guess."

He must have seen something on her face because she saw his gaze soften and he placed a hand over hers.

"He does miss you," he said in a low voice. "He doesn't have to say it, I can see it whenever he sees me with Rebekah or whenever he would talk to you. I know he misses you more than he shows."

This softer side of him took her aback. She was used to his confident and often arrogant side that she didn't know how to respond right away, giving him a small but appreciative smile instead.

She didn't have to think of what to say however, when his phone started going off, making him clench his jaw in annoyance as he pulled the small device out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and let out a sigh.

"Duty calls?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Unfortunately," he sighed again as he answered before it went to voicemail. "What is it Mindy?"

Caroline turned her attention back to the band still playing while he took the call and after a few moments, he hung up and turned to her again.

"I'm sorry about this love, I have to take care of a few more things before we head out."

"Don't worry about it, I get it," she assured him with a smile.

"We'll be out of here soon I promise," he repeated as he walked her back to empty booth and quickly moved to get her a menu. "Order anything you want. I'll be back soon."

She hadn't been sitting out there long before Dean brought her a drink and a basket of fries and it only a short while after that, Marcel came over to keep her company again.

After she got a call from Stefan saying he wouldn't be able to meet up with them until dinner, and dropping the news that he would be working for the rest of the week, she felt a little frustrated to say the least. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about, especially now, but he felt as out of reach as he did when she was back in Mystic Falls.

Trying not to dwell on it, she tried to distract herself and ended up splitting the fries with Marcel while the two had some drinks and chatted about New Orleans, Stefan, Klaus, and the other Mikaelson siblings. She learned a few things about Marcel as well, like how he came to be friends with Klaus when Klaus first moved to New Orleans and how the two ended up opening this bar together before expanding and buying a few others around New Orleans but this seemed to be their main and preferred one. Somehow this conversation turned into Marcel mixing some of his very own creations for her that she all too happily tried.

Klaus was in his office filling out some of the inventory forms with Mindy when he heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Dean walking in with some deposit slips.

"How's Caroline doing?" he asked as he took the deposit slips.

"I think she's definitely enjoying herself," Dean chuckled. "She and Marcel are out watching the jazz band playing across the street. Last I heard before they walked out was that she wanted to dance."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, and stood up to see this for himself. When he walked out, he saw a few other people gathered and watching the lively band playing but he seemed to only see Caroline after he immediately spotted her as Marcel twirled her around and she laughed.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he stood there before she noticed him standing there, a bright smile immediately breaking out on her face that he returned. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when she quickly ran over to him and grabbed his hand and led him to the other side of the crowd where they had a view of one of the couples with the band doing the Charleston.

"Dance with me," was all he heard before she dragged him to a small clearing where a few other couples were dancing too.

Marcel looked on from the side amusedly but Klaus didn't pay much attention to him after Caroline turned around to face him, placing one hand on his shoulder while keeping their other hands entwined.

"I don't really know what I'm doing but I don't really care," she admitted with a laugh.

He laughed and looked down at her, noticing the slight flush on her cheeks as well as a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"Are you drunk Caroline Forbes?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Nope, definitely not drunk…maybe a little tipsy though," she admitted with a laugh. "Just tipsy enough to not care that I'm totally making a fool of myself."

"I assure you, you're not," he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer as he spun around with her, smiling when she laughed and held on to him tighter.

He felt entranced as he watched her smile light up her whole face, almost fascinated with how happy and carefree a person could be and by God did he have to really fight back the urge to kiss her. What the hell was going on with him?

When the song ended, she pulled back and started clapping along with everyone else and he almost felt like shaking his head to shake himself out of the slight daze he felt like he was stuck in.

"Stefan called and has reservations for dinner tonight," he said turning to her after the clapping had died down. "Perhaps we should get you back so you can rest for a bit before the dinner and have time to get ready."

"Okay, I just have to get my stuff. I left it back there with Dean."

He nodded his head and followed after her. While she was getting her sweater and purse from Dean, Klaus hung back waiting for her, his gaze fixed on her still when he felt Marcel slightly elbow him.

"You're not sweet on Stefan's sister are you?" he asked amusedly.

"What makes you say that?" Klaus scoffed.

Marcel laughed and shrugged.

"One just picks up on things I guess. You should ask her to Rebekah's ball this weekend."

Klaus turned to look at him incredulously at the same time that Caroline joined them again.

"I'm ready," she announced cheerfully.

"Right," he nodded before turning back to Marcel. "Tell Mindy I'll be back tomorrow to finish those inventory forms. She can go ahead and place the orders for the stuff we already covered."

"All right," Marcel nodded, waving to Caroline before turning back to him. "And you think about what I told you. Carpe diem my friend."

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned back to Caroline, putting his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the bar.

* * *

"So where exactly did Stefan and make reservations?" she asked as they walked inside the apartment.

"You'll see," he replied with a smirk.

"Seriously? Again with the surprises?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, you've met your limit for surprises sir."

"Is that so?" he asked amusedly. "I didn't realize there was a limit, then again I'm not sure that would make a difference. I never have been much for the rules you see."

"Oh look at you," she said with a playful eye roll. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson and I don't follow the rules. I'm sarcastic and like to play the role of the mysterious, tortured artist, and sexy bad boy."

"Come again?" he said with a smirk that turned into a full out smile. "What was that last part?"

"What?"

"Before bad boy? What was it you said?" he pressed, his smile widening further especially when he noticed the way she suddenly got all flustered.

"I don't know," she shrugged, rolling her eyes when he just laughed. "I'm going to go relax and then get ready for this 'surprise' dinner," she said stiffly as she turned to walk down the hall to her temporary room.

"Caroline?" he said, the laughter audible in his voice.

"What?" she asked reluctantly as she turned to face him.

"I believe your room is this way," he said with a smug grin as he pointed behind him.

"I knew that," she responded, making him chuckle as she walked past him muttering something under her breath.

He looked after her for a moment, watching as she walked into her room before making his way into his own room, catching up on some emails before he took a quick shower and got ready. He and Caroline would be meeting Stefan and Elena at the restaurant but they still had well over an hour before they were supposed to be there.

He was heading to check on Caroline when he saw her in the living room studying one of his paintings that he had hung up there after Rebekah's persistence.

She turned toward when she heard his footsteps and felt her mouth go dry when she took him in. He was wearing fitted black slacks and a black button-up dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. She could see his necklaces peeking out from underneath the collar and she felt this sudden urge to wrap her hands around them and pull him down to devour those taunting berry lips with her own.

"Caroline?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed as she realized she may have been openly staring at him, _again._

He walked over to stand next to her, admiring the way she looked in her navy blue dress that reached her just above the knee and those black heels she had paired it with. Her hair was down in loose curls and he noticed she was wearing some eye make-up that really brought out her eyes.

"I asked how you were feeling? Are you tired?" he repeated, amusement evident in his voice.

"Fine, I'm fine. That shower felt amazing so yeah, fine," she answered with a nervous smile. "Is this yours?" she asked quickly, turning back to his painting.

"It is," he said, nodding his head and averting her gaze almost nervously.

"It's really good," she told him earnestly with a smile. "Is this also here in New Orleans?"

He smiled and nodded his head, looking down at his phone to check the time.

"How do you feel about one more small adventure before dinner?" he asked with a dimpled grin.

She looked up at him with obvious intrigue, a smile playing on her lips.

"Okay."

He felt his smile widen as he moved back for her to go ahead of him. After she grabbed her purse, she was putting on her coat when he quickly came over to help her, taking her by surprise but she smiled at the gesture.

"By the way, you should know you look stunning love," he said in a low voice from behind her.

She turned to look at him with a shy smile, softly gasping when she felt his fingers brush against the column of her neck as he moved some of her hair caught underneath the coat.

He looked down at her with a dimpled grin before holding his arm out to her.

"Shall we?"

She took his arm almost reluctantly as she felt her heart hammering in her chest at his close proximity, his smile…just him.

"By the way, thanks for today," she said with a small smile. "It was pretty perfect."

He responded with that dimpled smile that could make her knees go weak.

"It's not over yet love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'm trying to put up a chapter a week since this is a much shorter story and super delayed request so *crossing fingers I stick to my schedule* Thanks again for everyone who followed, favorited or just took the time to read. I really appreciate it! :) If you have the time and feel so inclined, please share your thoughts with me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter. This week's been a little hectic and I rewrote things a few times but anyway, here it is. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited, I really really appreciate it! :) NikMik, thank you so much for letting me know that Caroline and Klaus were not listed as the main characters, I don't know how I hadn't noticed before. I think I fixed it now but let me know if it still doesn't show up for you. :) **

**No beta so please forgive any errors I missed.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was falling in love.

She had spent the last couple of days running around the city of New Orleans and she found herself completely enthralled by it all. The culture, the music, the people, everything about it made her feel alive and oddly enough, made her feel like she belonged. She was falling in love with this city that she would leave behind but it didn't stop her all the same.

The company she had wasn't so bad either. In fact, she wondered if she would love this city as much as she did without Klaus being there to show her all of these places, the tourist attractions and the hidden gems, and to keep her far better company than she had ever expected. It was amazing to her how easily talking to him came and she wondered if he felt the same or he was just naturally this talkative with everyone.

While her trip had been fun and enlightening thus far, she had yet to hang out alone with Stefan, the very person she had come for despite having been there a few days. Something was just always coming up and she felt like she had gotten to know Klaus a hell of a whole lot better since she arrived than him. It's not like she wasn't having fun with everyone else, but she was looking forward to just spending time with him and getting to talk, especially after she had learned about his intent to propose to Elena. It bothered her that she had to find out the way she did and it made her wonder what else she didn't know about him.

For months now she felt like he was starting to become a stranger to her and she hated that. He was her brother, the only family she had left, the only family he had left so shouldn't they be trying to come closer together instead of drifting further apart?

For these very reasons, she was really excited when he told her that they would be spending the evening just the two of them and they could go out anywhere she wanted or have a movie night the way they used to growing up. She had opted for pizza and movie night and ignored Klaus' teasing. Nothing could get her down about this night.

Or so she thought.

After running around the city with Klaus the whole day, they had made it back to the apartment before Stefan did. He called saying he was stopping to pick up the pizzas on the way home so in the meantime, she jumped in the shower and changed into some comfortable shorts and tank top and by the time she got out, Stefan was back. She saw he had changed into some jeans and blue sweater and he was pulling out some beers from the refrigerator.

"Smells good in here," Caroline smiled as she walked into the kitchen and caught a whiff of the delicious aroma hanging in the air.

"I wish I could take the credit," Stefan chuckled as he set the beers down on the counter and moved to the cabinets to pull out some plates.

She moved over to open one of the large pizza boxes and felt her mouth automatically water.

"So listen Care um I tried calling you earlier," Stefan started making her look up when she noticed that he had set three beers down and looked over at him to see him holding three plates.

"Is Klaus joining us?" she asked.

"No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he answered awkwardly. "I invited Elena to join us tonight."

"Oh," she replied in a somewhat tight voice after a brief pause.

"I know we had planned on it just being us but Elena had a really rough day today and I didn't think she should be alone," he quickly added, his gaze fixed on her.

She nodded her head silently, trying to swallow her disappointment and frustration that yet one more thing came up.

"Yeah, I get it," she answered in that same tight voice.

"Hey, come on don't be like that," he said with a small sigh.

It was the wrong thing to say and he knew it the moment he saw her raise her eyes to meet his, the frustration visible in them.

"I'm sorry Stefan, don't be like _what_ exactly?" she asked in an eerily calm voice.

He sighed again and looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Come on don't make me the bad guy for wanting to be there for Elena."

She laughed humorlessly and shook her head.

"I'm not trying to make you into anything Stefan," she started. "Am I disappointed because I'm not going to get to hang out and just catch up with you again? Yeah. Ever since mom died, you and I have been growing further and further apart. We hadn't even seen each other in almost _two_ years and I can count the number of times we've talked in the last six months on both hands so forgive me if I'm a little frustrated that even after coming all this way to visit my brother I have spent barely 20 minutes alone with you. And you know, I get it. You've moved on from Mystic Falls. You have your life here now, you have your job, you have responsibilities, your girlfriend that you're apparently planning on proposing to-"

"How did you know about that?" he asked in surprise.

"It doesn't matter," she said, angry tears starting to form in her eyes. "What matters is that I didn't learn about it from _you_. Up until I got here, I didn't even know how serious you two were. I thought she was just your coworker you went to get drinks with a few times because that's all you told me. I feel like I don't really know anything about you anymore, not since you left and I thought being out here would help change that but it hasn't because there is always something. This is what it's going to be like now isn't it? There's always going to be something else that takes priority."

He looked away, looking almost ashamed for a moment before he ran his hand over his face in frustration.

Before he got the chance to say anything else, his phone started ringing and from where it was sitting on the counter she could see Elena's name pop up on the screen. He looked at her and hesitated for a moment before answering. She sighed softly before walking out of the kitchen and as she walked away, she heard him say something about not needing to bring any drinks over because they had it covered.

She felt like she desperately needed some space and perhaps some air and walked out of the apartment, not sure where she would go but just knowing she had to get out of there for a little bit. Once she had ridden the elevator down to the first floor, she realized she had walked out with nothing, not even her phone.

_Great_.

Not exactly wanting to go back up and being very limited with where she could go, she decided to explore a little bit of the luxurious apartment complex. She knew they had a gym from when Stefan had mentioned it in passing when she first arrived, but she wondered what else they had.

The complex was certainly nice and their gym could definitely put their gym in Mystic Falls to shame and it wasn't long after walking through the gym before she found their large state of the art swimming pool. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the lone swimmer in there that was currently resting by one of the edges, giving her a perfect view of his broad shoulders and toned arms.

_Was that a tattoo?_

She was contemplating making her escape undetected when he snapped up his gaze and looked at her in surprise before his lips broke into his signature smirk.

"Caroline, I wasn't expecting to see you down here sweetheart," Klaus said.

"I was just taking a little tour of your complex since that seems to be something my tour guide missed," she tried to tease, silently thankful that her eyes had at least dried.

There was no use in trying to make her escape now that he had spotted her and truthfully, she found she wouldn't mind his company right about now so she walked closer to where he was.

"My apologies," he responded with that smirk widening. "What happened to your movie night?"

He noticed her tense and appraised her curiously.

"Everything alright, love?"

She released a small sigh and kicked off her sandals before she sat on the edge of the pool beside him to dip her feet in the water that was nicely heated.

"I may have gotten just a little frustrated with Stefan and needed to get out and get some space," she responded meekly.

"Ah, a good old sibling spat," he said almost sarcastically, keeping his gaze on her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she answered with a small sigh, wading her feet in the water a little for a moment.

He was trying to think of what to say when she suddenly started speaking again.

"I'm not even mad that he invited Elena because I get it. She's having a bad day and nobody should be alone when they're having crappy days it's just…it almost feels like I literally have to fight to spend some time with him when that's the only reason I came out here in the first place. I feel like we're growing further apart and I'm trying so hard to keep us from becoming strangers and it's like he doesn't even care. I mean, he didn't even tell me he found somebody he loved so much he was thinking about proposing. We used to be so close before and now I guess part of me is wondering more and more if he really wants me here and I hate that feeling," she added quietly. "I came all this way to try and reconnect with him but I feel like I might as well be back in Mystic Falls. At least there I wouldn't be in anyone's way or messing with whatever you had planned before I was pawned off on you."

She released another small sigh and looked away from him, feeling embarrassed for sharing all of this with him.

"Sorry, maybe I'm just overreacting and should probably quit dumping all of this on you and bringing you into this," she added quickly with a slight frown.

"You don't have to apologize for expressing how you feel Caroline, not to me," he started. "I'm not exactly the most suited individual to dole out advice on familial relationships but I've been told it's better to just be upfront about what's bothering you."

"I'm pretty sure I just was," she said meekly.

"Then now it's up to him to decide what he's going to do with this information and then you respond accordingly," he said simply. "He's your brother but even family can let us down. Sometimes they're the worst offenders. You're doing what you can but why should you be the one to do all the fighting? You're worth fighting for too Caroline, you should know that."

She silently took in his words and was mulling them over, not knowing how to respond.

"And dispel the notion that you're messing anything up for me. I think you know me well enough to know I don't do things unless _I_ want to. I enjoy you. I enjoy spending time with you and that's why I'm doing it."

She felt herself begin to blush a little at all of his words and almost wished they didn't have the effect they did on her. She honestly did not expect to end up down here on the poolside with him, having this kind of conversation but she would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel a little better.

"Thank you," she said softly with a small smile that widened a little when she thought of something. "You know, your reputation is all wrong."

He tilted his head and looked at her questioningly.

"I need to tell everyone back in Mystic Falls that Klaus Mikaelson isn't just this arrogant and cynical asshole, he's actually pretty nice," she said teasingly.

"Now now love, let's not be hasty," he said teasingly. "I can assure you I'm not being nice love, just honest," he added with a hint of a smile that she returned.

She sat there for a brief moment when she noticed a mischievous smirk appear on his face, making her cock an eyebrow.

"In fact," he continued with that smirk widening. "I don't think the word nice has ever been used to describe me, and for very good reason."

Before she could question what the hell he was talking about, she felt his grip on her wrist and seconds later felt herself being plunged into the warm water, barely making out the sound of Klaus' laughter before she went all the way under.

"Seriously?" she bellowed as soon as she came up to the surface, gasping for air and turning to glare at him when she heard him continue to laugh. "What the hell?"

"What? You fell in sweetheart," he said unabashedly, laughing some more when she turned to glare at him and the next second felt himself being splashed in the face with water.

"Jerk," she grumbled with a smile, despite her efforts to fight it back.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said in a low voice and before she could move, she was being splashed mercilessly with water coming at her from what felt like every direction.

She squealed and immediately tried to retaliate and for the next couple of minutes all you could hear were the sounds of water being splashed and their loud laughter until he managed to get close enough to sneak an arm around her waist and tried to flip her over in the water. She reacted quickly however, and latched her arms around his neck and held on tightly, only releasing one arm to try and continue splashing water at his face.

After a few minutes they both seemed to give up and just gave in to their laughter and it was only until he quieted down that it dawned on Klaus that they were in a bit of a compromising position. The feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her soft curves pressed flush against his body had another part of his body stirring and seemed to render him immobile, as he did nothing to move away but instead reached out and softly pushed back a loose strand of hair stuck to the side of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear, letting his fingers linger for a brief moment.

The feel of his fingers along the shell of her ear made her snap out of the small daze she was in and made her realize their close proximity and vividly aware of the thick tension suddenly surrounding them. She turned away quickly, releasing her hold on him and put a little distance between them part of her immediately protesting at the loss of contact and she thought she heard him sigh too.

"I should probably get back before Stefan starts to wonder where I went," she said somewhat flustered as she started moving back toward the edge of the pool. "And thanks by the way. He and Elena are totally going to be wondering what the hell happened to me when I walk in looking like a half-drowned rat."

He was not expecting her little comparison and laughed out loud, causing her to turn and half-heartedly glare at him.

"I strongly disagree with that sentiment love. I think you look good wet," he said amusedly.

She turned to roll her eyes at him, making him laugh some more before she lifted herself up on the edge of the pool and tried wringing the hem of her shorts and shirt, thankful that she was not wearing white.

He got out after her and she tried _hard_ not to stare at his naked chest in all its glory and not to think about how those firm yet soft planes had felt against her and _oh God. When had she reverted back to that hormonal teenage girl around him again?_

She forced herself to focus only on wringing out her wet clothes and was taken off guard when she felt soft fabric on her arm and turned to see him holding out a dry towel for her.

"Consider this a peace offering?" he asked with a small smirk.

She rolled her eyes and took it from him with a small laugh.

"This still doesn't make us even," she said playfully, cocking an eyebrow when she saw him grow more amused.

"So tell me sweetheart, what can I do to acquit myself?" he asked with a dimpled grin.

"We'll see," she responded simply with a slight shrug as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders, feeling cold now that she was out of the warm water.

"I can hardly stand the suspense," he teased as he walked beside her.

"Are you always so annoying?" she retorted with a small grin.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue as to what you mean," he responded innocently, grinning when he heard her light laugh.

They kept up their playful banter as they made their way back upstairs and when they reached their floor, it hit her that he had managed to get her mind off of what had been bothering her when she had walked out of here so frustrated earlier.

Right before they reached the apartment, she tugged on his elbow to stop him.

"Thanks for you know, letting me vent down there. I really don't want to make things awkward for you-"

"You're not," he assured her a small grin. "What are friends for right?"

She felt her smile widen and internally cursed the way she felt her heart start accelerating because of the softness she saw in his eyes and the way he was smiling at her.

"Are you going to be alright in there?" he asked quietly.

She was a little bit surprised with his question but nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

The next morning she was surprised when Stefan said he was taking the morning off and going in to the office after lunch. He apologized for the previous night and promised he would make more of an effort to be there with her. Wanting to just move past it, she accepted his apology and the two spent the morning going around the French Quarter. It was a gloomy and cold day, but she wouldn't complain because they were _finally _getting to spend time together and catching up with all that was going on in the other's life and he finally told her about Elena when they sat down for lunch. She listened quietly almost the whole time, and she could tell that he really cared about this girl, obviously, since he was planning on proposing to her.

"So what's kept you from proposing to her?" she asked, absentmindedly tracing the rim of her water glass. "I mean, it sounds like you guys are really serious and it's obvious you really like her and you guys are practically living together already so what's stopping you?"

She had been surprised to learn that he spent most nights at her place now and had a drawer some closet space. He was only staying back at his apartment as much as he was because she was visiting him.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" he asked with a small smile.

"Because of me?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're my sister and one of my best friends Care," he said. "Your opinion's important to me."

She was taken aback and trying to think of what to say when they were interrupted by the arrival of none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. When she saw her, Caroline didn't know whether to groan or be impressed with how flawless she looked even in jeans and a simple top. The woman certainly knew how to accessorize and work that outfit like it belonged on the runway. Clearly Rebekah had not lost her good looks or inner fashionista.

"Stefan," Rebekah greeted him with a smile and quick peck on the cheek before turning to her. "Caroline," she greeted with a smirk that could rival her brother's. "I see that one pony town hasn't entirely robbed you of your sense of fashion. You look well."

"Thanks I guess," Caroline responded with a small eye roll.

"Well, let's get a move on. Priscilla is very busy this time of year and is doing this as a favor. Best not keep her waiting," she said looking at her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked in confusion, frowning at the thought of having to go anywhere with her.

"Rebekah got you an appointment at one of the most famous boutiques here in New Orleans so you could pick out a dress for tomorrow," Stefan answered with a smile.

"But if we don't get there soon, she won't be able to pick out anything at all," Rebekah said with an air of impatience making Stefan chuckle as he stood up and walked around to Caroline's side to pull her chair out for her.

"Seriously Stefan?" she asked in a quiet voice as Rebekah walked ahead of them. "You're having me go shopping with _her_?"

"I thought you would enjoy going dress shopping for your first Mardi Gras ball," he responded with a chuckle. "And it won't be just you two. I still have some time before you have I to go in to the office. As long as you pick out your dress quickly, we'll be out of there in no time and you won't have to spend a single minute alone with her."

She scoffed and turned to look at him incredulously.

"Pick out my dress quickly?" she repeated with an arched eyebrow. "You've clearly never been dress shopping with me have you?"

Even if she had been tempted to pick out any dress just to get away from Rebekah, she was rendered powerless when she walked into the boutique and saw the amazing selection she had to pick from and in the end, her love for dresses trumped her dislike or whatever she felt toward Rebekah, and she soon gave in to trying dress after gorgeous dress. In fact, she actually ended up being thankful to have her former nemesis there as she proved to be much more helpful in critiquing the dresses than Stefan who seemed to only be able to reply, "Looks nice."

By the time he had to leave, Caroline had still not picked out her dress but he told her to take her time. Klaus would be picking her and Rebekah up and he would see her later.

After he left, Caroline went back to picking out dresses and came across one that had her eyes widening and her jaw nearly dropping at how beautiful it was and she instantly knew she had found the one she wanted. It was a gorgeous floor-length strapless sweetheart bust shaped gown. The entire bust area was embroidered with silver sequins and the beaded waistline gave it a beautiful glimmer but her favorite part was the sequin embroidery at the torso that went down the skirt of the dress and gave almost an illusion of shooting stars against the midnight blue ballroom skirt.

"Well that could certainly work," Rebekah said from behind her. "Try it on then."

Not needing to be told twice, she excitedly took the dress in her size and went to the fitting room where she was thrilled to see it fit like it was made especially for her, something even Rebekah agreed with when she stepped out to show her. It all seemed perfect until Caroline took a look at the price tag and knew it had all been too good to be true. She could either buy the dress or pay rent the next two months.

_So much for that_.

She sighed to herself disappointedly, taking one long last look in the mirror and try to soak up the princess feeling she had at the moment, before she took the dress off and put it back in its place, giving Rebekah some ridiculous excuse as to why she wanted to keep on looking. From there on out she was sure to check all the price tags before she tried them on, realizing her selection was not as wide as she had originally thought. Needless to say, a lot of those dresses cost more than several months worth of rent.

Eventually she found a black and gold one that was also strapless and fit her nicely and was within her budget. It had to be altered just a little at the bust area so Priscilla said she would take care of it and have it delivered to her the next day. She was finishing up paying when they heard the door to the boutique open and saw Klaus walk in, looking as good as always in his black jeans and white Henley today with his trademark smirk on his face as he approached the two blondes. Before he got to say anything, Rebekah immediately dragged him off to ask his opinion on one of the gowns she had spotted earlier and Caroline waved at him with a small laugh that he returned.

Thankfully it wasn't too long before they were on their way back to the bar where he said he had to make a quick stop. Rebekah left them almost as soon as they walked in, making Klaus roll his eyes with a small chuckle.

"I hope shopping with my sister wasn't too unbearable," he said turning to face her.

"Surprisingly no," she said with a small laugh. "She was actually nicer than she's been to me like ever, and she was very helpful in helping me decide which dress to get."

"Did you just make a new friend Caroline?" he teased as he led her over to an empty booth.

"I think that's pushing it," she replied laughingly. "Sorry I know she's your sister but there's a lot of history between us."

He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well at least you two made some progress today," he said with a smirk. "And speaking of, how did things go with Stefan?"

"Good, surprisingly good," she answered with a smile. "We decided to move past our little fight and today actually felt like old times…" she trailed off, thinking about the last thing he said before Rebekah had interrupted them.

He said he was holding off on proposing to Elena because of her but it was more than obvious to her that he really wanted to and now part of her was wondering if the only reason he invited her there was to get her seal of approval, the thought bothering her more than she was willing to admit.

"But?" Klaus probed, watching her closely.

"What? Sorry I forgot what I was going to say," she lied lamely and the way he looked at her told her he didn't believe her. "So, what did you need to come here for again?"

He looked at her for a few moments without answering before the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

"Trying to get rid of me love?" he asked. "And here I thought you enjoyed my company."

She pretended to grimace and looked away, pretending to feel awkward.

"Well, I didn't mean for you to find out this way but…," she said with feigned seriousness.

"Is that right?" he asked with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk he was unable to fight back.

He stared her down until she broke out into a laugh that had him joining in until he noticed Marcel watching them from across the bar with a small smile playing on his lips and suddenly, he felt uncomfortable.

"You are probably right though," he said somewhat stiffly as he made to stand. "I should go take care of that pesky paperwork so we can get out of here."

Stefan's boss had gotten them all reservations at this very popular restaurant in New Orleans and they had a table reserved that would allow them a perfect view of one of the Mardi Gras parades going on that night and Caroline was more than giddy at the thought.

"I'll tell Dean to get you whatever you need. This won't take long," he said with one last glance at her before he left her.

He noticed Marcel was gone from where he had seen him earlier but he was all but forgotten when he ran into Mindy who filled him in on the latest problem they ran into with one of their suppliers and mentioning that his mother had called multiple times and left several messages. Sighing in frustration, he sat down at his desk and spent the next hour dealing with this mess and growing increasingly frustrated with every passing minute.

By the time he hung up with his mother, he was feeling murderous as he left his office to search for Mindy. He gave her some instructions and was heading to the front to get Caroline so they could head out when he ran into Marcel.

"Already heading out? Must be nice to be the boss around here, or one of them at least," Marcel joked.

"It is," he responded sarcastically as he walked past him without bothering to even glance at him, his eyes starting to scan the area for Caroline.

"Heading out with Caroline again?" Marcel asked with a smirk.

"I am. Now is there a point to this conversation or is it simply meant to test my patience the way I'm presuming?" he asked stiffly, turning to face him.

"Somebody's got something stuck up their ass," Marcel said with a small laugh. "What's eating you? Did Caroline turn you down to be her date to the party tomorrow or something?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned away again.

"Maybe you should've told her that you were the one who got Rebekah to agree to get her that appointment at that shop and that you warned her to 'play nice'," Marcel continued.

Klaus was turning to respond when he finally caught sight of Caroline and felt his entire insides churn. He spotted her sitting upfront at the bar in one of the corners where he supposed she thought she wouldn't be bothering Dean, and she was talking to some model-looking guy and laughing at something he was saying.

Aware that Marcel was watching him closely, he forced himself to keep from reacting or marching over there and pulling that guy away from Caroline's personal space that he was oh so clearly invading. Fighting back a growl and the urge to kick the guy out his bar -they did reserve the right to refuse service to anyone right?- when he saw the guy brush his arm against hers, he clenched his jaw and forced himself to remain impassive.

"You should get the suppliers on the phone and see if you can come to an agreement," he said in a quiet voice that gave away nothing. "We need this all sorted out soon."

With that, he left before Marcel could get in another word and made his way over to Caroline and the guy he desperately wanted to punch. Caroline turned to and saw him just as he came up behind them and he noticed her grow a bit flustered.

"Hey," she greeted with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You ready to go love?" he asked, completely ignoring the other guy.

"Uh yeah," she responded, turning around to get off her stool. "Klaus this is Ethan, Ethan this is Klaus."

"Nice to meet you," Ethan said, flashing a perfect smile that Klaus wanted nothing more than to ruin. "Caroline tells me you're one of the owners. Pretty nice place you got here."

"Yes, well we try," he responded sardonically, barely sparing a glance in his direction before turning back to Caroline.

"It was nice meeting you," Caroline said with a smile.

"Trust me, the pleasure was all mine," Ethan responded with a flirtatious grin. "I would really like to see you again while you're in town so give me a call if you have the chance."

By this point, Klaus was silently seething and praying to every deity for self-restraint but before he could be tested any longer, Caroline smiled and walked away and he immediately followed behind her after shooting Ethan a look that immediately wiped that annoying smile off his face.

"Well it may not have been Rebekah but it seems you certainly made a new friend today," he tried to say nonchalantly as they drove back to his place.

She laughed a little and shook her head slightly.

"You have some friendly patrons."

"So does that mean you'll be giving him a call?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm pretty sure he was only trying to get in my pants so I think I'll pass," she responded. "Besides, I'm only here for a few weeks anyway. No use trying to start anything when I'll be leaving right?"

He clenched his jaw and nodded his head silently.

"Right," he answered after a moment.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way and by the time they got back, she was wondering what was eating at him but before she could ask, he quickly excused himself and made his way to his room, leaving her behind slightly bewildered.

She went to get ready and decided she would ask him about his behavior if she got the chance later at the dinner, or she would simply corner him somewhere. Unfortunately for her, things didn't quite work according to her plan when she walked out of the room an hour later and Stefan told her that Klaus wouldn't be going with them after all, mentioning something about last minute things he had to take care of.

Caroline swallowed her disappointment, realizing how accustomed she had grown to having him around and feeling a little frightened by how much she wanted him around.

* * *

Later that night, Stefan and Elena were asleep in his room but Caroline found she couldn't get much sleep what with the storm that had started earlier that night still going on outside. She hated to admit it, but storms like this, with the howling wind and loud cracks of thunder and bright flashes of lightning had always scared her ever since she was a child and she normally had a hard time falling asleep on nights like this. Thankfully these types of storms were rare in Mystic Falls, though this was one seemed a little worst. When she was younger, she used to crawl into bed with her parents or Stefan but she didn't exactly have this as an option now unless she wanted to _really_ weird Elena out.

Huffing in frustration after a while of trying tossing around the large bed, she got up and decided to watch a movie in their living room until she could fall asleep. After setting up the Netflix, she went to the kitchen to get a bowl of her favorite ice cream Stefan had remembered to buy.

Klaus walked in the front door just then, stopping in surprise when he saw the light from the television glowing in the living room and also seeing the light from the kitchen on. He curiously made his way to the kitchen just as Caroline was turning around from the freezer, and watching as she immediately took a step back and muttered an expletive in surprise.

"Shit," she said breathlessly when she saw him out of her peripheral. "We really have to get you a bell or something."

He chuckled at leaned against the kitchen entryway.

"I'm starting to think this is going to become our thing," he said with a smirk.

She scoffed and walked to get her bowl of ice cream.

"Who says we'll have a thing?" she retorted with a small smirk of her own as she walked past him toward the living room.

"Trouble sleeping again?" he asked as he followed her into the living room and sat on the armrest of the couch while he watched her make herself comfortable, noticing she had brought out a pillow and the extra fleece throw he had put in the guest room.

"Not tired I guess," she lied.

He studied her closely and didn't miss the way she flinched ever so slightly right when there was a particular bright flash of lightening and loud crack of thunder. He remembered how growing up, Rebekah had always been scared of storms and how he had to stay with her to help her not be afraid. He was sure that Caroline shared this same fear but decided not to mention it and instead walked into the kitchen and came back with a spoon in his hand, smirking at her confused expression until he sat down right next to her and dug in to her large ice cream bowl without saying a word.

She turned to him and studied him silently for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the movie. She knew what he was doing, keeping her company because she was afraid of the storm but neither one talked about it. They sat like this for a while, silently enjoy the other's company though neither would admit it out loud.

"Did you enjoy your first Mardi Gras parade?" he asked after a while.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Marcel said I haven't seen anything yet, something about saving the best for last," she said with a giggle. "That's probably a good thing. This way Bonnie and Enzo get to enjoy it too."

He turned to look at her curiously at this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're both coming up here next weekend to catch the end of Mardi Gras," she explained. "Bonnie and I have never been so Enzo is taking it upon himself to show us all the ropes, or so he says anyway. As long as he doesn't get us arrested, I'm good."

"So quick to replace me hm?" he asked with mocked offense though a part of him was bothered that he would no longer have a reason to interact with her. "I feel as if I should be insulted."

"And there he goes again with the theatrics," she joked with an eye roll. "You know I wouldn't have to replace you if you were there with me."

He raised an eyebrow at this and saw a hint of color appear on her face and it made him wonder if she meant to say that last part out loud to him.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, trying to keep the light atmosphere but inside his stomach was turning into knots at the thought that she could very well say no. She wouldn't exactly need him around once her friends were there anyway.

She turned to look at him with a small smile and silently nodded her head, feeling her heart start to hammer in her chest when she saw the grin that appeared on his face.

"I mean, you haven't been such terrible company so why not?" she joked.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at this but he was unable to wipe that smile off his face.

"Hey, was everything okay earlier?" she asked quietly. "When we left your bar you seemed kind of tense."

He stiffened just a bit at the reminder of his mother's call and his night but quickly tried to push it to the back of his mind.

"Yeah, just some problems with one of the suppliers," he answered quietly.

She looked at him like she was unconvinced so he decided to turn it on her.

"And what about you?" he asked. "Earlier at the bar it looked there was something else on your mind when we were talking about Stefan."

He noticed her slight frown that she quickly masked.

"It's really nothing, just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Stefan will probably be engaged soon," she answered, not really sure she wanted to share her other concerns with him right then. "It's like, so much is changing so fast. My brother's getting married. And you know what they say. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

He threw his head back in laughter, making her laugh as well.

"And pray tell, who says this love?" he asked.

"Every elementary school child in America probably," she answered. "I don't know, it's something I grew up hearing on the playground. Don't tell me you've never heard that before?"

"I'm afraid not that particular version no," he chuckled.

"Seriously?" she laughed lightly. "You really missed out my friend."

"So tell me then, what other conventional words of wisdom have I been missing out on?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're sure you're up for this?" she teased, smiling when he chuckled again.

"Lay it on me, love."

She smiled and tried to think of other playground rhymes and sayings she had grown up hearing and somehow this conversation turned into sharing some embarrassing stories of their elementary years and even some high school ones. She told him a few unsolved pranks she pulled on Rebekah and even on Kol before he graduated and he laughed loudly at these, admitting he was very impressed. He in turn shared some stories about Stefan she was already planning on using against him by the time Klaus finished.

They both fell back into a comfortable silence after a while and turned their attention back to the movie that both had no idea what was happening in.

"So are you sure you're okay?" she asked after a short while of sitting in silence.

"I'm sure love," he answered with a small grin. _I am now._

At some point, he felt her head slump against his shoulder and he carefully turned to see she had fallen asleep and found himself smiling softly at the sight of her like this and to feel her resting against him.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to what had happened at the bar earlier and that irrational jealousy he had felt at the sight of this other guy flirting with her. It had taken him a moment to place what he was feeling because that wasn't him. He didn't get jealous over women, he simply moved on to another.

"What are you doing to me Caroline Forbes?" he murmured softly, as he carefully pushed some loose curls out of her face and gently let his chin rest against the top of her head for a moment.

A moment he was in no rush to end.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up to see the sun was out and as she stretched our limbs, she stopped suddenly and tried to remember when she had gotten back to her room.

She could hear the sound of the blender in the kitchen and decided to get up and go out there. She walked in to see Elena blending something while Stefan was cooking what smelled like bacon.

"She's awake," Stefan said with a grin when he saw her walk in.

"Morning," she greeted as she stifled a yawn and immediately sought out the coffee.

"Excited for your first Mardi Gras ball tonight?" Stefan asked.

"I guess," she responded with a small laugh. "Is this ball a really big deal?"

"Rebekah already dragged Klaus down there to help oversee the setup since I was getting up for my morning jog at 6," he laughed. "You should remember Rebekah's knack for going all out for events like this, you fought with her enough all of high school over every school event, so yeah, I would say it's a big deal."

"You got a package dropped off a little while ago by the way," Elena told her. "I set it on the coffee table for you."

"Thanks, that's probably my dress," Caroline said as she walked to the living room and saw the large brown box waiting for her.

She quickly opened it and gasped in surprise as her jaw dropped open at the sight that greeted her. In the box was the dress she had fallen in love with but unfortunately could not afford.

_What? How?_

She was wondering if the boutique had made some kind of mistake and was searching for any slip with their number on it to give them a call and inquire what had happened, when she came across a white envelope instead. She curiously opened it and pulled out a plain note card addressed to her and quickly read it, her heart practically hammering in her chest when she was done.

_At the risk of provoking your wrath for yet another surprise, I thought it was worth it to get to see how beautiful you will look in your dress tonight. _

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_P.S. Save me a dance._

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! A bit of a slow burn but next chapter things really start to pick up between Klaus and Caroline so stay tuned. :) I know Caroline just kind of brushed things under the rug with Stefan right now but that won't be the case for long. If you have some time and feel so inclined, please share your thoughts with me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! My apologies for the delay, lots of real life stuff going on but at last we are back. I probably sound like a broken record but seriously, thank so much to everyone of you that reviewed, followed, and faved this story! Last chapter was the most reviews I've gotten and I can't tell you all how excited I get when I read them. Your support is invaluable to me so thank you! :)**

**Without further ado, here is the next part. No beta so please forgive any errors.**

* * *

"Somebody's nervous. Is bad boy Klaus Mikaelson actually trying to impress someone tonight?"

Klaus didn't turn from where he was standing facing the mirror adjusting his bowtie _again_, and instead rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law's comment, refusing to take her baiting.

"What is this, the third time you've fixed something on your tux? Or is it the fifth?"

"Have you nothing better to do with your time than concern yourself with what I am doing with mine?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah but I find this a lot more entertaining," she countered with a smirk that had the ability to make him lose his patience almost immediately.

Thankfully he was saved from giving in to the temptation of snapping at her when his brother Elijah stepped out of his and Katherine's room and joined them. Elijah looked between his wife and younger brother who was adjusting his bowtie with a prominent scowl on his face.

"Here allow me," Elijah said as he moved in front of Klaus and worked on adjusting the tie before he could start protesting.

"I can fix my own bloody tie Elijah," he grumbled but Elijah ignored him and continued like he had not spoken.

Obviously Klaus didn't mind too much since he let him continue. Everyone knew Elijah was the best at working with anything related to suits and tuxedos and if anyone could get it to look perfect, Elijah would be your best bet.

"So who's the gal that managed to strike your fancy? Or guy?" Katherine asked with a devious grin.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus scoffed as he took a step away from his brother and glanced at the tie in the mirror, not surprised that it now looked impeccable.

"Would that really be so bad brother?" Elijah asked with a hint of a smile.

"It would really be none of your business," he countered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

"Gonna go fix some of that flyaway hair?" Katherine asked with a laugh as she and Elijah watched him walk off without another word to either of them.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day your brother would be so fidgety with his appearance he even lets you fix his tie for him," she commented with a smirk. "There's definitely someone."

"If there is, try not to scare her off?" he requested with a smile playing on his lips. "I'm sure she'll have enough to deal with between the rest of the family as it is, particularly Kol and Rebekah."

Almost as if summoned, as soon as he said that, they heard Rebekah's shouts from down the hall and saw one of her heels fly out the door as soon as Kol opened it, the flying shoe missing Klaus by what looked like only mere inches.

Katherine laughed while Elijah sighed, watching as his three younger siblings bickered, with now Klaus joining in.

"She definitely doesn't know what she's in for," Katherine said, clearly amused by it all.

"What's happening there?" Finn asked Elijah as he joined them just then, looking at his siblings who had seemed to team up against Kol now.

"The usual I'm sure," Elijah responded dryly.

Finn nodded his head in understanding. When weren't one of the Mikaelson's ready to draw blood from one another after all?

"Well someone might want to tell them to wrap it up," he said. "The guests have started arriving."

Finn clapped his shoulder and headed back downstairs to greet the guests that were arriving. Elijah released another small sigh and turned to look at his wife.

"Let us hope tonight won't end in drama or another bloodbath."

"It wouldn't be a Mikaelson event if it didn't."

* * *

"Wow Caroline you look great," Elena gushed when Caroline stepped out of the room in the gown Klaus had bought her.

"Thank you," she responded with a slightly embarrassed smile.

After debating with herself on whether she should accept it or not, and then Bonnie and Enzo, the latter whom had only laughed and referred to Klaus as a "smooth bastard", she finally gave in. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be having words with Klaus about it. Not that all of those words would be bad of course. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited when she saw the dress in the box and even more when she put it on.

They say that the real key to making anything look good is the confidence you have in wearing it and well, let's just say that Caroline was feeling pretty damn confident in that dress. She had pinned her hair up in a loose bun with some curls softly framing her face. She had gone for a smokey-eye look that would unfortunately be vastly hidden beneath the Mardi Gras mask she would be wearing. After Elena had seen the dress earlier, she had asked to see the mask she would be wearing with it, only to be met by a confused silence from Caroline. Apparently it had slipped everyone's mind that masks were part of the theme so the three had gone out shopping for one, a task that had been surprisingly difficult and a little awkward since Caroline mostly definitely felt like a third wheel most of the time.

"Your brother's definitely going to be beating the guys away from you tonight," Elena joked just as Stefan came into the room and smiled as he looked at the two women.

"She won't be the only one I'm going to be beating guys away from tonight," he said with a smile as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, we're not doing the whole 'overprotective older brother' thing anymore," Caroline warned him.

"It's practically engrained into my DNA Care," Stefan laughed but she could also hear the hint of underlying seriousness in his voice.

"Nice try but pretty sure that 'macho caveman' is not engrained anywhere in your genetics," she retorted with a smirk. "If I can handle living on my own, I'm pretty sure I can handle guys as well Stef."

"She's right big brother," Elena teased, giving him another quick peck.

"Fine, I'll try to back off tonight but just do me a favor and stay away from Kol Mikaelson," Stefan warned.

She laughed and rolled her eyes but assured him that he didn't have to worry about that. She and Kol had never exactly been friends, mostly because of his constant meddling with helping Rebekah back in high school.

Besides, something told her that was not the Mikaelson he needed to worry about, for he was not the Mikaelson she was both anxious and nervous to see.

* * *

Sometime later, Caroline looked around with complete awe at the large mansion they had just pulled in front of.

There were beautiful bright lights set all along the entrance with men in fun and colorful masks and costumes dancing along the entrance, handing out some of the infamous Mardi Gras beads, while some walked up to the guests playing a lively jazz beat with their instruments.

Caroline giggled as one of them came up beside her playing a French horn. She started dancing next to him before one of his partners came and spun her around as Stefan and Elena both looked on amusedly.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said Rebekah goes all out," Caroline said to Stefan as she joined him again and looped her arm through his.

"Does that really come as a surprise?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow and small laugh. "How many different committees weren't you both a part of in high school?"

"Yeah but even those look like hosting prom at a barn compared to this," she retorted, taking in the rest of the set-up.

"Is the rivalry about to start again?" Stefan joked.

"Shut up," she smirked as the doors were opened for them and she felt her jaw drop when she saw the inside.

_How did she come up with this?_

"Told you it was a big deal," Stefan chuckled when he saw her awed expression. "You haven't seen anything yet," he added with a grin.

* * *

Klaus saw her almost the moment she walked in. Even with her mask on, he would recognize her anywhere.

He stood upstairs, talking to one of their family's associates when he finally saw Caroline walk in beside Stefan and Elena. He didn't even bother to pretend to still be listening to the woman, unable to take his eyes off Caroline with only one thought going through his mind.

"Klaus?" he heard his companion ask in confusion.

"Excuse me," he responded, barely even sparing the woman a glance, still following Caroline with his gaze.

He walked closer to the railing, almost as if he were gravitating toward her, still unable to look away and itching to capture her in that moment in one of his books. He had been in the presence of and enjoyed the company of _many_ beautiful women but somehow, looking at Caroline right then, he swore he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He wanted to go to her, to see that radiating smile up close, to hear that laugh and be able to see the way her eyes lit up but for some reason, Stefan's presence stopped him. Instead he stood there and watched Marcel join them, before one of the several photographers came and snapped a picture of their little group.

He made a mental note to get a copy from Rebekah just as he felt a presence come up next to him. He turned his head slightly to see his sister whom was not looking at him, but rather looking down in the direction he had just been looking moments ago.

"You can't be serious Nik," she said with a hint of disdain.

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"You know Stefan will never approve right?" she asked after a moment, turning to look at him.

He clenched his jaw in frustration, both at her meddling in his affairs and at the entire situation. He clenched his jaw in an effort to keep from lashing out at her and yelling she was only stating the obvious. Did she not think he was aware of this? That it had not crossed his mind since the first night he saw her standing in his kitchen and every night since? Did she not think he wished he could stop looking at Caroline? That he could stop looking at the woman he knew he should not want?

"Quite frankly, it's none of your concern now is it? So stay out of it," he finally said in a low and stiff voice.

"Stay out of what?" came another chipper voice behind them that literally made Klaus groan out loud.

"It's none of your concern either," he snapped at his younger brother before turning back to his sister. "I mean it Rebekah. Leave it alone."

"What no lovely threats tonight brother?" Kol asked amusedly.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself," he retorted before walking away without another word.

"Who pissed in his champagne glass?" Kol laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, looks like we're in for one hell of a night."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Marcel led them over to a photo booth set up in one of the next rooms with plenty of fun props for them to use. Stefan had been resistant but between Caroline and Elena, he wasn't left with much of a choice.

While they were waiting their turn for the booth Kol joined them and several minutes and a couple of arguments between her and Kol later-

"_The last time I saw you, you helped your sister sabotage my Miss Mystic campaign!"_

"_It was only one event darling, let bygones be bygones. Besides, you weren't so innocent yourself back then either. Need I remind you what you and your little friend -Bonnie was it- did to my brand new car?"_

"_It was senior prank night, let bygones be bygones _darling_."_

"_I wasn't even a student!"_

-they finally got their turn at the booth. They got some pictures of just the girls, others with just her and Stefan, and group shots that included just about every prop available to them and Kol photobombing mostly all of them.

Kol abandoned them shortly after this without so much as a second glance when he spotted a gorgeous brunette. As they were making their way out of the room, Caroline tried to subtly look around for a certain Mikaelson she had yet to see. Not that she had been keeping an eye out for him since she arrived or anything.

They were walking down the hall, laughing over some of pictures when they ran into Alaric, who was apparently a family friend of the Mikaelson's. Naturally, they all stopped to greet him but Marcel excused himself shortly after, going to greet another couple that had just arrived.

Caroline listened silently for a while, as the other three spoke about work related stuff, all three very much engrossed in the discussion, something about the latest developments in their current case. She ended up excusing herself eventually, telling Stefan she needed to make a quick trip to the bathroom.

Despite Stefan's directions, she still managed to get a little lost but she didn't mind. She got to see more of the house and set-up this way, making her wish she had remembered to take her phone so she could snap some pictures to send to Bonnie and Enzo, knowing it would make them even more excited for Mardi Gras.

She ended up making her way out to the outside where it seemed to be a little quieter and she stopped and leaned against the railing next to the steps that led to the lower part of the patio, admiring the way everything had been set-up and decorated, and making mental notes for the next event she planned.

"Good evening," she heard a familiar accented voice come from behind her just then and she cursed the way his voice alone could make her stomach do a somersault.

She turned around to look at him and she felt her mouth go dry when she saw how handsome he looked in his fitted black tux. She noticed he wasn't wearing a mask and part of her was pleased that she had an unobstructed view of his face, the stubble she really liked lining his jaw, the dimples out in full effect.

Her eyes roamed over those taunting lips of his but refusing to let them linger, she snapped her gaze up to meet his, unable to fight back a pleased, albeit slightly embarrassed, smile as she saw the look of almost awe on his face as he took her in completely. He was looking at her the way she had always dreamed someone would look at her but never expected to actually happen. Now here was Klaus Mikaelson, looking at her like she was all he could see and a part of her immediately wanted to reject any of this as real.

"Definitely worth the risk," he said in a low voice, when he finally met her gaze. "You look beautiful Caroline. More so than I could have imagined."

She laughed a little, thinking how he was being a little cheesy but she was still unable to fight back the slight blush that crept up to her cheeks not just because of his words, but also because of the way he was still looking at her that let her know he meant every one of them.

"Thank you," she replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. "You look great too. Though in my case I guess the credit really goes to the dress that _somebody_ surprised me with."

"I assure you it's not the dress love," he replied with a grin. "It's all you."

She opened her mouth but wasn't really sure what to say so ended up focusing on the dress, something she wanted to discuss with him anyway.

"Thank you, for you know, getting me the dress I really wanted. It was really nice of you but you know you really didn't have to-"

"I know," he interrupted with a smile that displayed his dimples again. "I told you I never do things unless I want to."

"Yeah but, this dress is too much. You have to let me pay you back the difference."

_In a month or two when she could save up the money._

He looked almost offended and part of her was sure he was.

"Sweetheart the dress was a gift and typically one gives gifts without expecting anything in return," he said. "I just wanted to help make your night and your first big event in New Orleans as memorable as possible. A simple thank you would more than suffice though if you are feeling keen on repaying me in some way, I would never say no to a dance," he finished, a small smirk playing on his lips as he extended his hand out to her.

She shook her head with a small laugh as she placed her hand in his, meeting his gaze so hopefully he could see all the genuine gratitude for all he had done for her since she had arrived. "Thank you. You know, for everything."

He looked almost surprised for a brief moment before he quickly recovered and a soft smile played on his lips as he subtly nodded his head. She looped her arm with his and the two walked back inside and to the ballroom.

She didn't know why but as he spun her around to face him and felt his hand drop to her waist, she suddenly felt extremely nervous as if she had never done this before. Which was of course ridiculous because she had been Miss Mystic Falls and had been in charge of every dance committee since her junior year and been to every dance. Of course she had danced with a partner plenty of times!

But none of her partners had ever been Klaus.

She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other remained entwined with his. She involuntarily sucked in a breath when she felt him pull her in a little closer than she expected, his gaze fixed on her as the two started swaying to the music.

"You know, you're an excellent dancer," he commented after a while, trying to get her to at least look at him again.

_Was she uncomfortable?_

"Thank you," she smiled, raising her chin a little proudly. "I had training for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant."

"I know," he replied with a smirk, remembering all the stories he heard from Rebekah whom competed against her that year.

She heard the amusement in his voice and looked up to see an equally amused smirk.

"Rebekah," was all he said to answer her unspoken question. "Sounds like Mystic Falls has never seen an event quite like that one ever again. I hear it was quite the showdown," he finished amusedly.

"Whatever you heard from your sister was probably her own biased version of how things really happened," she replied, remembering the bloodbath that almost ensued that year.

"She said you pulled the fire alarm in the middle of her interview with the judges," he said with barely concealed laughter.

"Did she also tell you that she and Kol locked up my date in a closet? I had to do the traditional Miss Mystic dance with Randall Gibbins, who was almost a foot shorter than me because he was the only one who knew the steps," she huffed. "Do you know how hard it was to do the spins?"

He couldn't help the laughter that escaped him, the image he had in his mind too amusing for him to hold it in.

"It is _not_ funny," she said with a scowl.

"Oh come on love, you have to admit it's a little amusing," he countered, still chuckling,

She rolled her eyes but was unable to fight back a smile herself.

"I take it you got your revenge on my dear siblings?"

"You say revenge, I call it justice. That's why I pulled the alarm," she laughed. "And let's just say I eventually got even with Kol when he least expected it."

He laughed again as he saw the mischievous look in her eye, letting him know she was not one to be trifled with.

"So you better be on the lookout too Mikaelson," she added teasingly. "We're still not even for the whole pool thing."

He quirked an eyebrow, his smirk widening into a smile.

"I look forward to it sweetheart."

The song ended then and two almost reluctantly stepped back to join in the clapping. She looked over at him just as the next song started playing, a much more lively jazz beat than the last one.

"Might I be so bold as to request another dance with the lady?" he asked with that smirk back in place.

She smiled and took his hand again, laughing when he wasted no time in quickly spinning her before dipping her the way some of the other couples did. In fact, she laughed a lot, holding on to him tightly as they began to move even more quickly, dancing through the crowded room that seemed like nothing but a blur in the background now. She realized that dancing with him just felt so natural and easy, it was easy to forget that anyone else in the room existed.

By the time the fourth song finished, she was starting to feel a little hot and out of breath but was still laughing at something he had just whispered in her ear. He moved back just a little and looked over her shoulder just then, noticing Katherine across the room with Elijah, both glancing over at him and Caroline with obvious intrigue.

"Want to get a drink?" he asked, suddenly desperate to get away from his family's prying eyes.

"Sure," she answered eagerly, feeling like she could go for a drink and some fresh air.

As the two walked out of the ballroom, he pointedly ignored his brother and sister-in-law, despite still being able to feel their gazes on him.

"I think we have our mystery girl," Katherine said with a smirk as she turned to her husband. "Do you know who she is?"

"I don't believe I do," he responded wrapping his arm around her waist again and pulling her into him when he saw her move to go after them. "Let's give them their privacy."

"I just want to say hi," she said defensively, scowling when she saw his amused smile.

"Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson never wants to just say hi," he countered.

She rolled her eyes amusedly, her way of conceding he had a point.

"Now may I please have the pleasure of sharing this dance with my beautiful wife?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"I suppose you may, but you won't be able to charm me to keep me by your side all night you know," she said playfully.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" he responded with a smile before leaning and capturing her lips with his, effectively cutting off any other reply.

_Let the charming commence._

* * *

"What?" Caroline asked with an arched eyebrow when she saw Klaus' amused expression.

"You realize that wasn't water right love?" he asked, nodding to her now practically empty champagne flute.

"I was hot and thirsty," she replied with a slight shrug but he noticed a hint of color appear on her face from what he could see underneath her mask.

He was opening his mouth to respond with another witty response when he froze, a hard look crossing his eyes before he clenched his jaw in anger as he caught sight of the person standing a short distance from them.

"Klaus?" she asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back," he said tensely.

Without another word, he walked past her and stalked over to the man he held nothing but disdain for.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he soon as he reached him.

"Are they having you work the security detail today boy?" Mikael asked mockingly. "They do remember you're nothing but a useless coward right? Or has it been too long since they've seen you cowering before me? I must say it has been a while-"

"Do not test me old man because I _will_ finish you right here for everyone to see," he hissed, clenching his fists by side.

"Such tough talk coming from the bastard that once cried and pleaded for mercy before me," Mikael snarled. "Or have you forgotten how you crawled on all fours like the animal you are, after failing to defend your mother? Do you remember that night boy?"

"You son of a bitch," Klaus seethed angrily as he grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him forcefully against the wall behind him.

"Niklaus!"

Klaus didn't even bother to turn as he got ready to punch that twisted smile off Mikael's face.

"Enough! You are making a scene," Finn said as he came up behind him and tried to separate the two.

"I don't care if it means putting this miserable bastard in his place," Klaus snapped, his nostrils flaring in anger when he heard Mikael laugh.

"You're one to talk about miserable bastards and being put in their place," Mikael mocked. "You have yet to learn yours."

Klaus made to lunge at him again when he felt somebody hold him back and turned to see Marcel standing behind him.

"Walk away Niklaus," Finn told him sternly. "Let me handle this, just walk away," he finished looking around at the several guests that were watching them.

Klaus tore his arm out of Marcel's grip and glared at Mikael a moment longer before he heard rushed footsteps and turned just in time to see Rebekah joining them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she hissed angrily. "You're making a scene!"

"He can't help it darling. He must get his infamous temper from the dog that bred him," Mikael laughed, enjoying the sight of Klaus trying to control his anger but failing miserably.

"Stop it both of you!" Rebekah said loudly, taking in the small crowd that was starting to gather around them. "Don't do this tonight. Please Nik."

At this, Klaus turned to look at his sister, a brief flicker of guilt flashing through his eyes as he looked at her before he turned away without another word, ignoring Mikael's taunts despite the rage he felt and ignoring the curious stares he was receiving.

Marcel tried to talk to him but he brushed him off and kept walking right out the door and in the direction of his car. It wasn't until he was outside that he heard the sound of heels quickly approaching behind him and turned his head to see Caroline rushing toward him.

Fuck. He had completely forgotten about her.

"Caroline," he started not sure what to say, hating that she had witnessed that.

She finally reached him and took off her mask. Had he not been so angry, he might've been able to properly appreciate just how beautiful she was and stunning she looked tonight.

"Are you ok?" she asked, studying him closely.

"I'm fine," he responded curtly before releasing a frustrated sigh and looking at her. "I wish you didn't see that," he confessed quietly.

She shrugged before meeting his gaze again.

"I once saw my dad punch out my uncle during Christmas dinner," she told him. "I've seen my fair share of family drama trust me."

He subtly nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him quietly.

He shook his head sharply. Mikael was not something he felt like discussing right then. Or ever.

"I appreciate the concern love but I think I'm just going to retire for the evening," he replied tensely.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Is this one of the those times you would like to be alone or would you like some company?"

He was taken aback by her offer.

"Don't you want to stay and enjoy your first Mardi Gras ball sweetheart?"

"I'd rather spend some time with a friend that's having a bit of a crappy night right now," she replied with a small but gentle smile. "If you don't mind?"

He felt a bit of his anger ebb away and he felt his lips curl up just a little as he nodded his head once more.

"I would be honored to have your company love," he told her earnestly, surprising even himself. He always wanted to be alone with his bottle of scotch or paints, sometimes both, after his encounters with Mikael. But all he could think about was how much he really wanted to spend time with her.

"I'm just going to let Stefan know," she said, turning to walk away when he gently tugged on her elbow to stop her.

"Thank you," he said in a low and quiet voice.

He could tell she was surprised by this but she quickly snapped out of it and gave him another smile that almost came off as shy.

"Yeah," she said a little breathlessly. "What are friends for right?"

He responded with a tiny smirk, remembering when he said the same words to her earlier that week.

"I'll meet you up in the front?" she asked and he nodded his head before he watched her walk back toward the house and he couldn't help but wonder how someone like him ended up with someone like Caroline in his life and more importantly, how did he keep her in it?

He tried not to linger on why it was even important to him that he did.

* * *

"Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus asked almost as soon they walked back into his apartment.

He made his way straight to his liquor supply and immediately pulled out a bottle of scotch, hearing her take off her heels as she walked in behind him.

He had thought about driving himself to a bar but didn't want to put Caroline in an uncomfortable position with those creeps that would no doubt try to make a move on her, and he certainly didn't feel like getting wasted and having her play designated driver. Then there was also the fact that he just wanted to be alone with her and enjoy her company. Just the two of them.

"Sure, what do you have?" she asked as she came up behind him and looked at his options she had to choose from. "Can I just say Bonnie and I would kill to have this supply at our apartment?"

He chuckled as he made to pull out a glass for each of them.

"Seriously, it's like you have your own bar at your home," she continued, eyes widening as she picked up an expensive bottle of tequila. "Do you get these from your bar or do you like get discounts on them?"

"I suppose you can say that," he replied with a small smirk as he took the bottle from her and poured her a shot and one for himself. "Cheers sweetheart."

"Crap that was strong," she exclaimed right after she threw the shot back. "But oh so good," she added with a laugh. "I may steal your bottle while I'm here just letting you know."

"Go for it love, I have plenty more to go around."

"Seriously?" she asked. "You already have like half a bar here."

"Come with me," he responded with a hint of a smirk as he walked down the hall that led to his room but walked past it to another door, opening it and flicking on the lights.

She looked in curiously and saw that it resembled a small art studio with various canvases all around the floor leaning against the wall or set up on easels.

_So this is where he kept his paintings._

She noticed a few tables set up along the walls, some containing nothing but sketch paper spread out and others with various paint brushes and paints, but there was also some that held some other items. She immediately noticed a samurai sword that was obviously only meant for display, before her gaze dropped onto an antique vinyl record player.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed excitedly as she rushed over to it before she could stop herself. "My grandpa used to have one of these! Does it work?"

"It very well should considering how difficult it was to get it."

"You've never played anything on it?" she asked in surprise.

When he simply shook his head, her eyes widened in even more surprise.

"Why not?" she asked with a light laugh. "What was the point of getting it then?"

He smirked and slightly shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he responded simply. "You'll actually find I own a lot of things I simply don't need or ever intend on using. Most of those are Kol's doing though."

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he motioned for her to follow him again as he walked into another room across the hall that she realized was a small office. She wondered what he wanted to show her in there when her eyes landed on a two-foot tall alien standing in the corner of the room holding up a carrying tray.

"What the hell is that?"

"My alien butler," he responded with a tight smile. "Courtesy of Kol's drunk home shopping with one of my credit cards."

She threw her head back in laughter and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling too.

"Seems like a wise investment," she joked as she walked closer to inspect the weird looking alien.

"Oh you should see some of his other wiser investments."

She turned to look at him with obvious intrigue, making him chuckle as he moved to show her another one of Kol's ridiculous purchases. This somehow turned into him taking her around the apartment showing him all the other useless stuff he and Kol had bought, several of them during drunken home shopping sprees it appeared, and by the time they ended up back in the living room, her sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so much.

But it didn't end there. Somehow her wondering when Stefan would be back -he had said he and Elena would head back as soon as they could- led to her telling Klaus about Stefan's 'Kriss Kross' phase when he was in eighth grade.

After making him promise he wouldn't make fun of Stefan, she told him the some more about this little phase, making him roar with laughter and demanding to see pictures in the future. She also told him how in an attempt to hang out with him and his friends, she learned the entire "Jump" song and dance moves. This naturally led him to demand she show him.

Maybe it was the booze in her system, she didn't feel drunk but they did have another shot and she was now having another drink he mixed for her, but she agreed. She looked up the music video on his smart TV and without really thinking about it, she started performing the song and dance she still knew by heart, memories of doing this countless times as a kid and again with Bonnie on girl's night in. She did all the moves minus the whole jumping part because _hello!_ She wasn't about to do that in her dress she had still not changed out of for some reason.

He was both extremely amused and impressed when he saw her easily keeping up with the artist in the video and flawlessly performing the moves. At some point she tried to get him to join her and tugged on his arm to try and get him up from the couch, but he pulled her down to him instead both laughing as she settled in next to him.

The two talked and laughed for well over an hour, both easily losing track of the time as they shared story after story and he ended up realizing at some point that he had forgotten what he had even been upset about and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. _How did she do it?_

"What's that look for?" she asked with a light laugh when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Just you," he responded with a small grin.

She quirked an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You took my mind off what happened earlier," he confessed. "Thank you."

"You've done the same for me," she said with a small smile. "I'm glad I could return the favor."

She turned her whole body so she was fully facing him and had to resist the urge to reach out and caress the side of his face when he was this close.

"You know I'm also here if you ever want to talk about it right?" she asked. "It wasn't something I was always good at, you can totally ask Bonnie when you meet her, well officially meet her I guess, but I've been told I'm a pretty good listener now."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he responded quietly, and she knew that was all she was going to get from him at the moment.

He sighed and shifted his body so he could better face her too.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself tonight before Mikael and I ruined everything?"

"I did enjoy myself at the ball and I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying myself right now too," she said earnestly.

"I told you already love, I enjoy spending time with you," he said with a hint of a grin. "I enjoy you."

She laughed lightly and looked away briefly.

"You enjoy 'on vacation Caroline' but you haven't seen the crazy, neurotic, control freak side of me yet," she replied teasingly. "Bet you won't enjoy me too much then."

"Are you sure I haven't seen that side of you yet?" he asked with mocked seriousness, chuckling when she tossed the throw pillow at him but he easily caught it. "I may prefer some sides more so than others but ultimately, all of these sides make up _you_ so how could I reject that? I want to see every side of you love, you don't have to try and pretend. Not with me."

She wasn't sure how it even happened, but suddenly he felt _a lot_ closer and she could feel her heart pick up its pace because she already knew what was going to happen next.

Her gaze flickered down to his lips and she felt him lean in closer, and then watched as his gaze flickered down to her lips before snapping up to meet her eyes again. She felt her breath quicken when she saw his eyes almost dark with desire.

There was a part of her that was screaming at her to put a stop to it, to move away, but another part, _a much bigger part_, didn't want to stop it. She wanted this. If she were being perfectly honest, she wanted this since that first day she spent with him. And so without giving it another thought, she leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

The kiss started off slow and tentative, but it quickly became hungry and passionate as the two gave in to that obvious attraction that had been there since that first night he saw her in his kitchen. He shifted his body so he could pull her in closer, tangling one hand in her hair at the same time he parted her lips with his tongue.

She gasped in pleasure, tightening her fingers in his curls at the feel of his tongue against hers, at his taste and the way his calloused hand felt against her skin while his lips worked expertly against hers, working her to a heated frenzy where all she could think was _more!_

_Of course he was a damn good kisser!_

Caroline had kissed her fair share of guys in the past but none of those kisses compared to this one. It was like he was claiming her mouth as his and she was all too eager to repay the favor, pulling him closer and shifting her body so she was practically straddling him.

Somehow through her lusty haze, she managed to make out the sound of the door being unlocked, making her immediately pull back and practically jump off the couch just as the door knob was turned and the door was opened.

She didn't even dare look at Klaus as she saw Elena walk in first with Stefan right behind her. Only one thought went through her head.

_Oh crap. What did she just do?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I know I had something to add but I can't think of it right now so, guess I'm out of luck there. Anyway, if you guys have the time, can you please share your thoughts with me? :)**

**S/N: Yes I totally got Stefan's "Kriss Kross" phase from Friend with Benefits and my husband's own obsession with the song. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

***shyly pokes in head* Hello everyone. So it's been a while since the last update and I'm really really sorry about that. :( I definitely didn't intend for it to be this long between updates but life, my lack of muse, vacation, all kind of got in the way. A few things have changed since the last update though. For starters, there's a wonderful new cover courtesy of the incredibly talented romanoffsbite over on tumblr! If you guys ever have the chance, you should check out her other stuff too. She does a lot of wonderful covers for fanfics and that's actually how I've also come across some really great stories. :) **

**Another new thing is that this story has been nominated (!?) for the Klaroline Awards over on tumblr as well for Best Underrated Fiction and I'm just shocked and over the moon about it! I never thought any of my work would ever be noticed enough to be nominated so thank you so much to everyone who made this possible! I really can't express how much it means and how grateful I am for your continued support, whether it be through follows, favorites, reviews, or surprise nominations like this one, thank you so much! I would also like to give a huge shout out to my wonderful new beta, the lovely Sophie (justanotherfiveminutes) who's been a great source of encouragement and really helped me clean up this mess of a chapter. **

**Anyway, I think you all have waited enough for this, so I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I hope we're not interrupting anything," Stefan said in a quiet but tense voice as his gaze flickered back and forth between Caroline and Klaus, not missing Caroline's flushed look and the way she was trying to avoid meeting his gaze directly.

"Not at all," Klaus was the one to answer in a tone that almost sounded sarcastic. "Just Caroline telling me about that Kriss Kross phase of yours."

"I'm sorry, what?" Elena asked with a laugh that didn't quite ease the tense atmosphere. "Why haven't I ever heard about this?"

Stefan rolled his eyes but managed to give her a small smile.

"What else have you been hiding from me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes playfully. It was almost enough to ebb away some of his irritation. "Caroline, you're gonna have to tell me all about it."

"Elijah's been trying to reach you for the last hour," he continued in that same tense voice, as he turned back to Klaus who merely tightened his jaw in irritation. "He says he needs to speak with you and that it's urgent."

At this, Klaus turned to look at him, his interest and irritation certainly piqued. He felt a knot twist in his stomach as he tried to think about what Elijah could have to tell him no doubt having something to do with Mikael's appearance tonight.

He ground his teeth and stood to head back to his room where he had left his phone charging, not before sharing a quick look with Caroline, letting his gaze linger for a brief moment but he was unable to decipher what he saw there.

"Excuse me."

As he made his way out of the living room, he also met Stefan's hard gaze and under other circumstances, Klaus might have found it amusing but at that moment, he was more annoyed than anything else.

_So much for his evening improving. _

As he made his way down the hall, he could hear Elena and Caroline chatting but he didn't catch what they were saying before he reached his room and shut the door behind him.

He picked up his phone and saw the missed calls and messages from Elijah and for some reason, he felt that pit in his stomach grow even deeper.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready to go to bed, letting the events of the night replay in her mind, particularly the memory of Klaus' velvety smooth lips against her own. She smirked as she thought about how there was a reason they looked so damn kissable. _They totally were!_

When she realized she was absentmindedly touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, she scowled at herself. Why was she acting like a love struck schoolgirl?

She sighed, thinking about what had happened after they had been interrupted.

She could practically feel Stefan's tension, no doubt because of what he had inadvertently stumbled into. She wasn't naïve enough to think he didn't know or at least have a very good idea of what she and Klaus had been up to. Even Elena had been visibly uncomfortable despite her effort to hide it, but before she had a chance to talk to Stefan, he had excused himself claiming there were some emails he had to catch up on.

She was typing a quick message to Bonnie when she heard a knock on her door.

"Stefan," she greeted him, mildly surprised to find him there.

"Can we talk?" he asked in that same quiet voice from earlier.

Nodding, she stepped back to allow him to come inside.

"Caroline, what exactly is going on between you Klaus?"

Despite the fact that she was expecting it, she still momentarily froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We didn't just interrupt a trip down memory lane tonight did we?"

She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, you didn't," she answered, trying not to visibly wince when she heard him release a small but frustrated sigh.

Why did she suddenly feel like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar?

"What are you doing with him?" he asked, frustration evident in his usually calm voice.

"I don't know," she blurted out, feeling herself begin to grow frustrated also, and well, it was the truth. "I don't know, okay?"

"Well that's stating the obvious," he retorted in a quiet voice that still managed to anger her more than if he had shouted at her.

"Excuse me?" she snapped with a hard edge to her voice. "Look, I know you're upset or annoyed or whatever, but that doesn't mean you get to patronize me like I'm a child."

He looked at her but didn't answer, releasing another sigh.

"I know this is weird and unexpected, trust me I wasn't planning on any of this _at all_, but can we _please_ not do the overprotective brother routine like I'm still in high school?" she tried to ask more calmly.

"Caroline, we're talking about you and Klaus Mikaelson. How do you think this is going to end for you? This will end worse for you than it did with Tyler."

He knew the second he said the words that he shouldn't have, but his frustration was getting the best of him at the moment.

"Care-"

"You don't get to talk about my relationship with Tyler," she snapped now angry.

"You weren't there when it fell apart, you couldn't even really pick up the phone. You don't know about my relationship with him fell apart so you don't get to talk about that."

She glared at him and watched with a tiny bit of satisfaction that he at least had the decency to look a little ashamed before looking back up at her.

"I'm not trying to argue I'm just trying to tell you the facts when it comes to Klaus. He has his fun and then he leaves. He's not going to commit to some kind of long-distance relationship when you leave."

"I never said I was expecting him to," she countered defensively, watching as his eyebrows shot up causing her to in return run her hands over her face in even more frustration. "It was just a kiss Stefan. Neither of us planned it. It just happened. But it's not like I'm expecting to skip off into the sunset with him or whatever."

"So you're just planning on sleeping with him?" he deadpanned, an angry edge to his voice.

"No!" she almost shouted, her frustration definitely getting the best of her and _God why did it feel so tempting to wring his neck right about now?_ "I'm not planning on anything. God what do you want me to say to you Stefan? Tonight…none of this was supposed to happen okay? None of it!"

They both stood there silently for a few moments, trying to calm down, neither one hearing the sound of retreating footsteps outside in the hall.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Stefan finally said in a much more calm voice.

"And I appreciate it but you have to trust that I can look out for myself too," she replied in a calmer but still audibly tense voice. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

He nodded his head silently before replying in a quiet voice just above a whisper.

"I know."

* * *

The next morning, Caroline was walking out of her room, set on getting some coffee while she waited for Stefan and Elena to return with the breakfast. Stefan had suggested they all go out for breakfast, but she could still feel the awkward tension between them so when she had declined claiming she was still tired, he had opted for bringing something back so they could eat there instead.

She walked out at the same time that she saw Klaus emerging from his room and she felt her heart rate quicken. She hadn't expected to run into him like this and she noticed him pause for a moment before he started walking down the hall as she did the same.

"Hey, uh, good morning," she greeted with a small and almost nervous smile when she reached him, both stopping at the middle.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he replied with his signature smirk but his gaze was unreadable. Gone was the teasing glint she had grown accustomed to.

"Going out so early?" she asked curiously, noticing the heavy jacket he was wearing.

"Yeah, some family matters to attend to," he answered, his smirk disappearing and reminding her of what Stefan had told him last night about his brother needing to get in contact with him.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded his head curtly.

"Everything is fine."

She didn't like this weird tension between them that was unlike any previous tension she was used to around him. She noted he was being almost distant toward her for the first time since she had arrived.

_Was this because of what happened last night?_

She nodded her head, not sure what to say but knowing they needed to talk about the obvious elephant in the room.

"So um, you're obviously busy right now but maybe we could talk later?" she asked, looking up at him.

"About last night?" he inquired with that same impassive tone and expression.

She gave him a look that conveyed it should have been obvious and he subtly nodded his head.

"Right," he replied, meeting her gaze. "Don't worry about it, love. There's nothing really to discuss. I think we can both agree we indulged in a little too much to drink last night."

Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it certainly hadn't been that.

She felt the surprise showed on her face but she quickly tried to mask it, noticing a hint of something she couldn't quite identify in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared and she slightly shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Right," she agreed with a small smile just as he was opening his mouth to speak again, making him quickly shut it. "Yeah," she nodded. "Yeah, I blame that fancy tequila of yours," she tried to joke.

She could've sworn she saw a small frown appear on his face but he took on an impassive countenance once more.

"Right," he agreed. "Well, I'd best be heading out. As you're well aware, my family can get a little moody."

"Yeah, have fun," she said with a convincing smile.

_Thank you Miss Mystic Falls training._

He looked like he wanted to say something else but simply nodded instead, and left with a quick goodbye.

She heard the door close and stood there for a few moments longer, fighting back that surge of disappointment she suddenly felt coursing through her.

* * *

It had been three days since the ball and things had been…interesting. Caroline had spent most of the last two days with Stefan and Elena, when the latter got off work, and she had hardly seen Klaus since their little talk.

Things were still a little awkward between her and Stefan, but it was nothing compared to the tension between Klaus and Stefan during the few instances they saw each other in passing.

Klaus still appeared to at least be friendly to her but she still felt him being distant and part of her wondered if he really did have all these family matters to attend to or if he was simply trying to avoid her. Maybe it was both.

She truthfully hadn't regretted kissing him that night. It had all been unexpected and she hadn't known how to react or what to think, but she had honestly not regretted it because despite knowing all the reasons he should be off limits, kissing him felt right.

Now that she saw how things had changed between them, it was enough to make her regret it and wish that it had never happened if it meant things would go back to how they were.

But she had learned long ago that there was no use in wishing. Her only option was to make the best of the circumstances and so that's what she did.

* * *

"So Caroline Forbes is going on an adventure?"

"Now you're just making me sound like I'm in _The Hobbit_ movie," Caroline laughed and Bonnie conceded her point with a laugh too.

"Are you sure it's a the best idea for you to be going around New Orleans on your own when you don't know the area?" her friend inquired and Caroline had to refrain from rolling her eyes despite the fact that Bonnie wouldn't be able to see it through the phone.

"Worst case scenario, I use Google maps to get me back," Caroline reasoned. "I have Stefan's address, there are plenty of cabs. I sent Stefan a message letting him know I'd be checking out the parade, I'll send you plenty of pictures throughout the day so you guys will be able to determine where I went missing. It'll be fine."

Bonnie made a noncommittal sound before changing the subject.

"So Stefan's gone for the entire day?"

"Yeah, he had to go upstate for some work emergency so he said he probably wouldn't be back until late tonight," she answered with a small frown.

"Are things still weird between you guys?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Caroline had filled her and Enzo in on what was going on, and after they got past all the teasing that had her blushing bright red, they had been as amazing and supportive as they always were, especially after that morning she and Klaus had their last real conversation. Needless to say after all that happened and not seeing them for so many days now, it made her that much more anxious to see them again that weekend.

"Yeah, sort of," she admitted with a sigh. "He's fine most of the time, he just gets all tense and weird whenever we see Klaus."

"Which I imagine is often considering they're roommates. Or is Klaus still MIA most of the time?"

"Yep," Caroline replied, popping the 'p'. "Ughhh this is why I never take vacations. I end up doing stupid things like kissing my brother's hot best friend only to basically be rejected the very next day. Now he's weird, Stefan's weird, everyone's weird. Creating weird tension between my brother and his best friend, and then making said best friend feel super weird, was _so_ not part of my plans when I came out here."

"And you've only been there how long? This has to be a new personal record for you," Bonnie joked, making Caroline scowl. "It's not all on you Care. You're not responsible for how Stefan and Klaus choose to act. And maybe it's better that it worked out this way with Klaus. You're going to be leaving in a few weeks anyway so unless you were looking for a fling…it sucks being rejected but maybe it's all for the best in the long run."

Caroline sighed, knowing Bonnie had a point but it didn't change things regardless.

"Can you guys just hurry up and get here already?"

"Don't let Enzo hear you saying that," Bonnie laughed. "The last time you said told us that, he wouldn't stop singing Anna Kendrick's 'Cups' for the rest of the day. If he does it again, I might actually have to kill him this time."

"If you do, you'll have to drive all the way to New Orleans by your lonesome," she giggled.

"I'll add that to my list of cons. It was starting to look a little sad with the only one being that I would go to prison if I got caught."

The two friends laughed and after once again telling her not to worry about everything so much, they said goodbye and Caroline continued on her little excursion.

She may have been completely on her own for the day, unless she and Elena did end up meeting for dinner, but as she was still excited for her day.

The streets were busy with people lined up along the edges, hoping to catch the best view of the parade. There were also plenty of street performers and vendors that Caroline could only walk around in awe at how lively and colorful a city could be.

There were people wearing fun and colorful masks, plenty of beads, children running around with their faces painted, adults walking around with bright wigs and feathers sticking out of their hair and groups dancing to music that seemed to be coming from just about every direction.

She laughed and recorded a group of older police officers dancing along to a popular song with a group of what appeared to be teenagers and young adults and she got a small knot in her throat thinking about her mom and trying to picture her doing something like this.

Would she ever stop missing her?

Forcing herself to push those melancholic thoughts away, she kept exploring, making the best out of the situation like she always did.

* * *

She had spent the last hour walking around taking in the sights and doing some, okay a lot of shopping, when she came across a small shop that sold beignets, making her lips curve into a smile and her mouth water.

She was in the middle of enjoying those delicious treats and contemplating taking a cooking lesson while she was here so she could learn how to make them herself, when-

"Caroline?"

She froze at the sound of that familiar accented voice and silently cursed his timing.

_Of course_ he would show up as soon as she had stuffed her mouth with a beignet!

She turned to the side almost hesitantly and spotted Klaus looking at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

She waved to him sheepishly, her mouth still full and her face growing increasingly flushed.

"Are you here all by yourself?" he asked, looking around for Stefan perhaps?

She nodded forcing herself to swallow down the half chewed pastry before turning back to him.

"Hey," she said with a weak and embarrassed smile, trying not to check him out in his grey Henley and dark jeans with his curls mussed just the way she liked.

_DO NOT go down this road again Caroline Forbes._

"Yeah, just doing a little exploring, hoping to catch the parade. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the bar," he replied pointing down the street.

She had no idea how she had even ended up near his bar. Had she really done that much walking?

She noticed an amused grin appear on his face just then, making her furrow her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just have a little powdered sugar on your face there," he answered with a chuckle, pointing to where it was on her face.

She frowned a little as she made to wipe it off.

"You missed a bit here," he said, moving to clean the rest off for her without thinking.

It was only when he felt her soft, warm skin underneath the pads of his fingers and felt her gaze boring into him that he realized what he was doing but it was too late now.

He met her gaze while he gently wiped the remaining sugar off, so softly and gently it was almost a caress. He may have let his fingers linger a little longer than necessary before she suddenly stepped back.

"Thanks, uh, I'd better go try and find a spot if I want to catch the parade," she said, looking away from him.

"So you're trying to catch the parade, hm? Come with me," he replied with a hint of a grin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, arching an eyebrow when he gently took her hand and began leading her in the opposite direction she had come from.

"Taking you to the best spot in the city to catch the parade," he answered with a dimpled grin.

"Klaus," she protested weakly, her curiosity clearly getting the best of her.

When he continued walking, she decided to go along with it for now anyway. When they ended up back at his bar, she knew exactly where he was taking her.

"Ah there he is," came Marcel's voice as soon as they entered the bar. "Hello there ma cherie," he added with a bright smile when he noticed her beside Klaus. "Getting started on the drinking early today, huh? Can't blame you. I can go through a few bottles a day too dealing with this guy."

Caroline laughed while Klaus scowled.

"Your wit is truly the gift that keeps on giving mate," he said sarcastically, making Marcel laugh as well.

"I'm glad you appreciate it," Marcel replied smugly before turning his attention back to the gentleman that had just joined them. "Anyway, Caroline, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Caroline."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jesse said with a bright smile that almost made Caroline do a double take.

"Likewise," she replied with a smile as well.

"Klaus you remember Jesse?" Marcel continued, begrudgingly pulling Klaus' attention away from the two. "He's going for his Master's in Tulane and I told him we could hook him up with a job here or one of our other bars."

Klaus' initial reaction was to say hell no. He had not missed the way Jesse had been checking Caroline out since his eyes landed on her or that charming smile he had flashed her just now. Surely Caroline wasn't buying into any of this was she?

"We'll see," he replied curtly, making Marcel roll his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse us gentlemen, the parade's about to start."

He led her upstairs, stopping to get a chair and she noticed him hesitate as he made to get a second one.

"Mind if I join you for a bit, love?" he asked

She looked taken aback, but after a brief pause that felt much longer for him, she shook her head with the faintest of smiles that appeared tense, even to him.

He had been kept rather busy as of late with family affairs now that Mikael had returned to stir up trouble, but truth be told, he may have also been avoiding her since their conversation.

It was hard being around her knowing that he couldn't have her, especially now that he had had a tiny of taste of her. The memory of her soft lips was seared into his mind but she had regretted it. She didn't want him.

"_None of this was supposed to happen okay? None of it."_

He didn't know and didn't want to think about why those words stung more than he would have thought possible. He didn't want to acknowledge that they had nothing to do with a bruised ego and it had almost made him wish he had not gone to try and check on her that night after the way they were forced to leave things. It made him wish that he hadn't gone so that he wouldn't have heard what he did, standing outside in the hallway and listening like some gossip-deprived fool.

Almost.

When he thought of the alternative had he not heard, of being blindsided by her rejection the next morning, he felt his stomach clench unpleasantly. Whoever said ignorance was bliss was a bloody fool. He would rather know and be prepared, it was the only way he could protect himself.

In this case, he protected himself the only way he knew how. He beat her to the punch and didn't give her that opportunity to reject him, yet when he thought back on their last actual conversation, he could've sworn he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice but then he convinced himself that it was just him projecting onto her.

Still, there remained that small nagging voice in the back of his mind that he was wrong but then Stefan's words would come to mind.

Things had been strained and awkward to say the least after Stefan had come knocking on his door for a little chat the morning after the ball. It had been a few days, but Klaus would still get irritated when he remembered their talk but there were some things that Stefan said that kept creeping to the forefront of his mind since that morning.

"_You're looking for meaningless fun. You said so yourself, you don't date. Caroline's looking for the real thing and she deserves better than that she deserves better than…"_

"_Me?" he offered in a voice that betrayed nothing. "You're saying she deserves better than me." _

_Stefan looked away briefly and he knew he had his answer._

"_What would you say to that?" Stefan responded quietly. "You've been my friend for many years now, Klaus but she's my sister and I'll protect her from anyone including you. So if you're really not trying to hurt her, let her be."_

Stefan's words, coupled with what he had overheard Caroline say that night of the ball, kept replaying in his head like on some kind of infinite loop and it was maddening and enough to help in his resolve to just avoid them both altogether.

That resolve however, seem to have crumpled today when he saw her alone for the first time since that night. He couldn't help but grin to himself at the memory of her mouth stuffed with beignets and the way her eyes widened when she saw him and all he could think about was how he just wanted to spend some time with her again.

He missed her and that was an incredibly sobering realization that frightened him.

"Is it always this alive?" she asked just then, drawing his attention back to her. He turned to look at her and saw her taking in the crowded streets below them. "Or is it just because of Mardi Gras?" she added.

"Mardi Gras is the most popular time of the year but New Orleans has always managed to draw people in with its rich history and culture," he answered fondly, making her turn to look at him with a small smile.

"You really like it here don't you?"

"It's one of my favorite places in the world," he responded truthfully.

"Where else have you been?" she asked curiously.

He started naming all the places he had been and she noted it was actually quite an extensive list. He answered all of her questions with a small grin that grew steadily as he took in her eager curiosity and excitement to learn more about these places.

He knew. She may be a small-town girl but Caroline Forbes was born to travel and experience the world.

Small-town life. Small-town boy. It wouldn't be enough for her.

"How about you?" he asked, tired of talking about him when all he really wanted was to learn more about her. "What's your favorite place?"

"Well, considering that I've never really been anywhere," she started with a light laugh, "I would say this is also one of my favorite places in the world. But something tells me that even if I were to travel the world, New Orleans would still be high up on my list."

"I'll take you," he responded, not even sure why he said it and quickly tried to cover it up with a smirk. "We have established that I make an _excellent _tour guide."

She rolled her eyes, not surprised by his ego but then something else he said caught her attention.

"Take me where?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Well, he already said it-

"Wherever you want," he replied simply.

She shot him an incredulous glare and shook her head.

"Sure. Why don't we start by taking a cross-country road trip, stopping at all the popular landmarks and tourist attractions of course. Then we'll go backpacking across Europe," she said sarcastically.

"I never would've pegged you as one for backpacking, love but they say you learn something new everyday."

She rolled her eyes but was unable to fight back a small smile.

They both fell into a silence as they looked down at the parade, and his lips would curl up every now and then, watching her fumble with her camera excitedly, trying to get the best angles for her pictures.

He was the one to break the silence after a while.

"I apologize for any additional strain I may have placed between you and your brother," he said in a low voice, his gaze still fixed on the parade below him.

She turned to look at him in surprise, wondering if she had actually heard him correctly but his stiff jaw was the only indicator she needed.

"Don't be," she shrugged after another pause. "I mean, it wasn't just you…it took two… it's fine," she finally got out. "It was a one-time thing that was the result of too much alcohol, he'll get over it."

"Right," Klaus agreed in a quiet and stiff voice.

"Sorry I helped make things awkward between you two also," she added with a frown.

"Don't be," he repeated her words with a slight shrug. "He'll get over it."

_So long as I stay away from you._

"Is that why you've been gone so much lately?" she forced herself to ask. "Or is it because of something else?"

She didn't have to elaborate for him to get what she was asking.

_Or is it because of me?_

He looked at her and for the first time since he met her, he genuinely had no idea what to say. What did she want him to tell her? Did she want to hear that he missed spending time with her like some pathetic love struck schoolboy? That even now all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her?

"It's nothing like that. I'm afraid Mikael has kept my family and me rather busy as of late," he finally replied.

He wasn't technically lying…

"Klaus, your brother left his damn bike in the delivery bay again," came Marcel's annoyed voice just then. "We've got another shipment coming in after the parade and Kol's nowhere to be found."

Klaus released an exasperated sigh and had the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, though part of him was thankful for the sudden interruption.

_Why was it always Kol?_

"I'll take care of it."

Marcel nodded and excused himself, leaving them alone again.

"I suppose I should go move Kol's blasted new toy," he said sarcastically. "One of these days I'm just going to let that thing be towed away and the imbecile can figure it out on his own."

"What kind of bike does Kol ride?" she asked curiously, silently thankful to have something else to talk about.

He smirked and motioned for her to follow him.

After stopping at his office and grabbing the spare key he had stolen from Kol for situations like this, he and Caroline walked out back to see where the black bike she recognized to be a Harley-Davidson by the logo, stood parked.

"It's nice," she commented, walking closer to get a better look. "Definitely has Kol written all over it."

He smirked as he moved to mount it and Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't find the sight of Klaus on that bike incredibly sexy.

"Have you ever ridden one before?" he asked her as he picked up the helmets behind him, absentmindedly wondering who Kol was trying to seduce this time, before turning his attention back to Caroline.

"Uh that would be a definite no," she replied with a smirk. "When your mom is the town sheriff, it's not very easy for her teenage daughter to be running around on the back of a bike, clinging to some hot bad boy and by the time I got to Whitmore, I don't know, I just never got around to it."

"Would you like to?" he asked with a smirk as he offered her one of the helmets.

"What? Like now?" she asked almost incredulously.

"No time like the present," he replied with that smirk turning into a full-blown smile.

He could practically see her internal debate, knowing she was no doubt making a list of all the pros and cons by the way she eyed the bike and bit her bottom lip.

Did she have any idea what the sight of her biting her lip like that did to him? He imagined himself being the one to bite down on that exact spot she was before soothing it with his tongue.

"Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these?" she asked, breaking him out of his little fantasy.

"You do if you're the one operating it and don't worry love, I'm licensed," he answered.

He could still she wasn't entirely convinced so he decided to try and tip the scales in his favor.

"It's just one short ride, love. I dare you," he said with a barely there smirk, his eyes trained on her as he gauged her reaction.

She turned to glare at him but he could see the corners of her lips curl up as she tried to fight back a smile.

"That's not always going to work you know."

"Is it working this time?" he asked amusedly, chuckling when she grabbed the helmet from him and told him to shut up.

The moment she sat behind him and realized she would have to hold on to him throughout the entire ride, she almost reconsidered but then thought of what that would look like.

_You are not a slave to your hormones Caroline Forbes. You control them. They don't control you._

Reciting this over and over again in her head like a personal mantra, she hesitantly placed her hands on the sides of his waist.

_See, it's not so bad, you can do this. It's like doing the Conga Line-_

"You might want to hold on a little bit tighter, love," he said, moving her hands so that she was now wrapping them around his waist.

She wasn't sure if he heard her suck in a breath or what, but he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before starting the bike and moments later, they were weaving out onto the packed street and in between traffic. She wasn't sure where they were even going but she found she didn't exactly care.

The moment the bike had started to move, she had tightened her hold around Klaus and tightened it a little more as they picked up speed the further away the got from the traffic, a part of her hating how safe she felt with him.

She forced herself to push those thoughts away however, and focused on the cool wind hitting her face and the city they were speeding past.

They rode through the city and along the side of the Mississippi River where she got such an incredible view it made her want to never leave this place.

It was so different from Mystic Falls but she loved everything about it. The food, the art, the culture.

She let out a cross between a scream and a laugh when he suddenly went faster, and tightened her hold on him even more.

She couldn't see the smile that appeared on his face and it almost made him want to go even faster if it meant having her hold on to him like this.

They stopped at a small place that overlooked the river and Klaus said was one of the city's hidden gems. They ordered some food that Caroline eagerly dug into, much to Klaus' amusement, and it wasn't long before he received an angry call from Kol demanding he get his motorcycle back.

Klaus hung up completely unfazed and would have no doubt continued their conversation and ride for a lot longer had Caroline not insisted they head back before Kol killed him or gave himself an aneurysm, laughing at the way he pouted.

The Mikaelson's really did remind her of children sometimes.

For the ride back, he offered to teach her how to ride, making her adamantly shake her head with a laugh.

"I think we've fulfilled enough of my high school fantasies for the day," she retorted before she could stop herself, only realizing what she had implied when she saw his eyebrows shoot up and that shit-eating grin that appeared on his face.

"Have we now?" he asked smugly, making her roll her eyes as she furiously fought back that blush she could feel settling on her face.

"Just shut up and drive or ride or whatever," she huffed as she moved to get on.

He laughed and it was such a light and carefree sound, it made some of her irritation ebb away.

* * *

They arrived back at the bar to see that it was crowded, obviously it was a popular place for people to hang out at after the parade.

"Nik you son of a bitch!" came Kol's loud voice from a booth across the bar from where they stood. "You'd better not have gotten a single scratch on that bike!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and motioned for her to walk ahead as they made their way over to the booth where Kol sat with Marcel, Rebekah, Katherine and Jesse.

"Have you no integrity man?" Kol all but shouted as soon as they reached their table. "You can't just go around taking another man's prized possession like that!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't leave said prized possession blocking the delivery bay despite being told repeatedly not to leave it there," Klaus shot back.

"Klausy don't be rude," Katherine interrupted with a smirk. "Introduce us to your new friend here."

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Katherine was up to but Caroline spoke before he could say anything.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she introduced herself before quickly adding on, "Are you and Elena twins?"

The others, except for Jesse, chuckled, making Caroline furrows her brows in confusion.

"We get that a lot," Katherine explained. "But no, we're cousins with a really freaky resemblance though I still think I'm cuter," she shrugged unabashedly.

_Freaky resemblance was an understatement. _

"So why don't you sit and join us guys," Katherine suggested with a devious smirk as she moved over and patted the now empty spot next to her. "Caroline?"

Klaus had to fight back an exasperated sigh when he saw Caroline hesitantly take the seat next to his sister-in-law. He was hoping he could spend some more time with just the two of them but trust Katherine to manage to throw a wrench in his plans.

He took a seat across from them next to Marcel and ignored the smug and triumphant expression Katherine wore.

"So Caroline, tell us a little bit about yourself," Katherine said, turning to look at the blonde.

"I hope this isn't going to turn into an interview of some sort," Klaus interjected with a smirk but the warning in his tone was clear.

"She's visiting Stefan," Rebekah said in a bored voice. "She's Stefan's sister."

"_Really_?" Katherine asked with obvious intrigue. "I'm assuming that's how you know my dear cousin then?"

Caroline nodded but they were interrupted when one of the bartenders came over with a fresh round of drinks for everyone.

The next few minutes consisted of Katherine asking Caroline question after question about herself, quickly making Klaus lose what little patience he had to begin with.

"So, any boyfriend or current interest?" Katherine asked coyly, making Caroline blush and let out a light but uncomfortable laugh.

"Who has time for that?" she responded jokingly.

Klaus was opening his mouth to speak when Kol beat him to it.

"This is boring," he complained. "Enough with the Caroline inquisition and let's talk about more important things like how I _still_ don't have a proper wingman or wingwoman."

Everyone at the table collectively rolled their eyes except for Caroline who giggled, making Klaus smile at the sound until he noticed the way that Jesse was looking at her and smiling too.

"Caroline, tell me you're not as hopeless as this lot as a wingwoman," Kol continued.

"I've actually never been a wingwoman before," she admitted. "Bonnie and Enzo have never needed one."

"I don't _need_ one," Kol scoffed offended, making everyone at the table laugh. "It just makes things more fun and interesting."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Rebekah said with mock sympathy, making Klaus smirk amusedly.

Thankfully enough for Caroline, the conversation shifted away from her and onto Kol before they all just started talking and joking about various things.

At some point, Dean came up to their table to let Klaus know he had transferred a call to his office and Caroline watched as he reluctantly got up and excused himself.

It wasn't long after that when Rebekah stood up and told Marcel to dance with her, leaving the rest behind.

"Would you also like to dance?" Jesse asked her just then and she looked at him in surprise.

"Uh," she started, noticing both Kol's and Katherine's curious stares boring into her. "Sure, why not?"

"Don't sound too eager now," Jesse laughed and she felt herself begin to blush in embarrassment again.

She laughed too and stood up, following him out to where the other couples were dancing. As the two started dancing, she tried not to let her gaze wander around looking for Klaus and reminded herself that there was nothing there between them.

Klaus may enjoy flirting with her, but he wasn't interested _in her_.

"Just so you know," Jesse said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I didn't find that first conversation boring at all. I would like to know more about you Caroline."

She gave him a small and slightly embarrassed smile and the two continued to dance and make small talk after that. She may not have been interested in Jesse like that but there was no denying how attractive he was and he did make good company.

She reminded herself what Bonnie and Enzo had kept telling her. _You're there to have fun._ So that's exactly what she was going to do.

Soon enough she lost track of the time and it wasn't until she felt someone's stare boring into her that she turned and spotted Klaus looking at her but then she noticed the other two women currently standing by, talking to him and Kol.

She noticed the way one lightly brushed her hand down Klaus' arm and was looking at him with a sultry smile as she leaned in closer to him and Caroline had the sudden urge to go all alpha female or something on this woman but she shook those thoughts as soon as they came.

_Nothing going on between you two remember? And he's clearly not fighting off her advances…_

"You alright?" Jesse asked.

She turned away from Klaus and nodded before she could answer.

"Yeah, fine. Just fine."

She forced herself not to look back at Klaus again after that.

* * *

After dancing for a while, she felt her feet really begin to ache as everything she had done that day began to weigh down on her. She walked back to the booth where Rebekah, Katherine and Marcel were sitting, with Jesse close behind her.

"Where's Klaus?" she blurted out. "And Kol?" she tried to quickly add.

"Haven't seen them since they were talking to some floozies a while ago," Rebekah shrugged. "This is the part where we don't see them again for the rest of the night."

"Oh," she replied, trying to remain impassive even though she felt like her heart sank to her stomach at Rebekah's words. "Well I hope they're having fun," she added on, and she wondered if it sounded as unconvincing to them as it did to her.

Before either of them could say anything however, she quickly continued.

"Well, I think I'm going to head out too," she announced. "It's been a long day and my feet are seriously hating me right now. Just need to make a quick bathroom stop."

"They're down toward the back, turn into that hallway and they're the first two doors on the right," Marcel said.

She excused herself and made her way back there but no sooner was she stepping out of the small restroom when somebody was knocking into her, spilling their cold drink down her front.

She let out a loud gasp and stepped back when she felt the person being shoved away from her and heard Klaus' annoyed voice shortly after, telling the guy to get out of there and motioning for one of the security guards standing watch, to escort the drunken idiot out.

"_Great_," Caroline sarcastically groaned when she looked down at her now blue stained and soaked top and peeling it away from her skin. "Fucking great."

"I might have an extra shirt in my office you can change into," she heard Klaus say, looking up to see him motioning for her to follow him.

She was going to say it was fine and she would just try to clean it up on her own but he was already walking away down the opposite hall from where she came.

When she stepped into his office, she looked around curiously, trying not to focus on the weird vibe she was getting from Klaus. He had hardly looked at her and the way he was acting, distant and even a little cold reminded her of the previous interactions they had before today.

_So he was back to acting like this around her again?_

"Your office is nice," she commented, unable to stop herself from trying to break the awkward silence.

He acknowledged her compliment with a curt nod, his back still turned to her as he rummaged around looking for that extra shirt.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked in a tone that made it sound more sarcastic than anything else.

"I did," she answered in a clipped tone, starting to lose her patience with him.

"Yes, Jesse seems like makes for quite some company," he remarked snidely.

"He does," she retorted in a voice stiff with annoyance.

_He certainly makes better company than you right now._

"What about you?" she asked. "Seems like you and Kol were enjoying yourself with your lady 'friends'. I thought you had gone home with one of them."

At this, he turned back to look at her, arching a brow.

"Jealous are we, love?"

She scoffed and laughed humorlessly.

"I didn't think you had noticed between all the dancing and hushed conversations you were exchanging with Jesse," he continued darkly.

"Jealous are we?" she shot back, arching an eyebrow as well.

"By all means sweetheart, if you want to spend the rest of your time here in New Orleans with the world's dullest and sappiest guy, then who am I to stop you?" he countered sardonically. "Tell me, did you already exchange numbers?"

She glared at him not wanting to tell him that they had. She wasn't even sure how it had happened but even if they did exchange numbers, what was wrong with it?

"You have haven't you?" he asked with a humorless laugh. "Well he certainly doesn't waste any time does he? Between us girls, what was it that did you in? Was it those pretty green eyes or the broad shoulders?"

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for your passive aggressive bullshit," she snapped, beginning to grow seriously angry with him. "Whenever you decide to stop acting like a total ass, we can talk and maybe then you can tell me what the hell your problem is."

She made to leave but had taken no more that a few steps when she felt him tug on her elbow and spin her around and before she could process anything else, his lips suddenly came crashing down on hers.

She was taken off guard and didn't respond right away but as soon as she felt herself respond, she suddenly pulled back, breaking the kiss almost as soon as it started and saw him look down at her in confusion but she could also see the wary and guarded look in his eyes.

"Did you have one too many drinks tonight too?" she asked, keeping her voice steady despite the way her heart was racing in anticipation as she awaited his response.

"We both know that was never the case, love," he finally replied, bringing up his gaze again and fixing it on hers. "And you?" he asked almost hesitantly.

She could see the hint of vulnerability in his eyes, and it was as if she forgot how to speak for the moment so she shook her head silently, her gaze still on his.

And then he was kissing her again and this time she allowed herself to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time that he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer so that her body was flush against his, allowing his hands to run over her back and down her sides, holding her close against him while his lips molded with hers.

He was kissing her more fervently and hungrily than any of the guys before him, and this time, there was no one there to interrupt them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed even a little. Fun fact: I rewrote this chapter 3 times and still not sure how I feel about it, but I promise, I wasn't trying to slack off on getting this done. For those that have been asking, Bonnie and Enzo will be making their appearance soon in upcoming chapters so stay tuned.**

**If you feel so inclined will you please share your thoughts with me? :) Also, if you happen to feel inclined to vote for this story or any of your favorites in the Klaroline Awards, you can vote over on tumblr. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is. An actual update that I'm really sorry has taken me forever. I've had trouble with my writing in general but this particular story became impossible to write so I really want to thank Sophie (justanotherfiveminutes) &amp; Helen (klarolinessecondbreakfast) for all their hard work and encouragement with this chapter and to Wind (onlyklarolinefeels) for all your help and listening to my never ending ramblings, and to every single one of you that dropped by my inbox over the last few months showing your support and encouragement. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, your follows and favorites. All of your support has really meant a lot and I'm really sorry I couldn't get this to you guys sooner, believe me it wasn't always for lack of trying.**

**I've poured over this chapter too many times to count now but I probably still missed mistakes so please forgive any I didn't catch and as always, thank you guys so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

xxx

Caroline rolled onto her back after the most frustrating and restless night of sleep she's had in a while, glancing at the time and trying to determine if Stefan and Klaus would be gone for the day by now. Stefan usually left early and she had overheard when Klaus and Marcel were discussing wanting to get an early start since apparently it was their inventory day at the bar.

It's not like she was hiding out...okay so maybe she _kind of _was and she wasn't proud of it, she would just rather avoid what would be guaranteed to be a super awkward encounter with the three of them thank you very much.

It sounded relatively quiet out there, so she changed into a pair of sweats and tank before heading out.

"Good morning sleepy head," she heard her brother's teasing voice and turned to see him walking out of his room, still fixing his tie.

"Oh Stefan? Hey," she tried to smile brightly.

"How was the grand adventure yesterday?"

She bit the inside of her lip. Something told her answering, "Oh it was great. I went shopping, caught the parade, rode around the city on the back of a motorcycle with your best friend and totally made out with him in his office," wouldn't go over so great.

"It was fun," she smiled, feeling a sense of guilt for keeping this from him.

She just...needed time.

"Good," he smiled as he adjusted his collar, not noticing anything amiss.

"How was your day?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Like walking on sunshine and rainbows," he replied sarcastically.

"That bad?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Just be thankful you're not a lawyer. But hey, I'm actually glad I ran into you because I wanted to talk to you about tonight. Do you remember how I told you about my business dinner tonight?"

_Was that tonight?_

"I had forgotten about that," she frowned.

"Yeah, it's tonight," he said a bit apologetically. "But Elena called this morning and wanted to invite you to girl's night tonight."

"Girl's night?" she repeated with an arched brow.

"Yeah, she's having a girl's night with her cousin and a couple of friends and wanted to see if you'd like to join," he explained. "It could be something fun for you to do so you're not all alone again tonight-"

_Oh, if only he knew she hadn't exactly been alone all of last night either._

"-and it would also be a great opportunity for you and Elena to get to know each other better, since you know, you two might be future sisters, it might not be a terrible idea."

"Oh you really went there," she playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

He responded with an innocent smile.

"Just think about it," he insisted. "It would make me feel a lot better knowing I'm not leaving you on your own again."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be annoyingly manipulative?"

"I'm a lawyer, Care," he grinned, making her roll her eyes at him. "And I'm also late," he added with a sigh as he glanced at his watch. "Just promise me you'll think about it? This could be a whole other adventure waiting to happen."

She snorted and shook her head.

"Just go before you lose all points for cheesiness."

"You call it cheesiness, I call it words of wisdom," he joked with a grin and for just a moment, it felt like old times. Before their mother died and all this distance had come between them. "I'll see you later, Care."

With that, he left her alone for the day with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company...and wasn't that just fantastic?

Releasing a sigh, she pulled out her phone and looked at the message she had received up an all too familiar contact before eagerly pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bon!" she greeted her friend a little too enthusiastically once she got her voicemail, though a part of her was disappointed that her friend didn't answer.

"I was just calling to say hi and see how your date went last night," she continued with a small smile. "Please tell me he at least didn't try to pay with an expired coupon," she added jokingly.

It was something they laughed at now, but back then Bonnie had been extremely annoyed when her date took her to The Grill and tried paying with an expired voucher and then proceeded to throw a small fit over what Bonnie ordered, claiming she was too expensive to take out.

Needless to say, there hadn't been a second date.

"I also wanted to say sorry about not texting you back last night," she continued, feeling her face begin to flush a bit. "I got..distracted."

_She was on fire. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was being set ablaze under his touch that was everywhere. Her face, her neck, her arms, her back, down her sides. _

_Her body shook with desire as she pulled down on his necklaces before wrapping her arms around his neck. She did not know it was possible to be kissed like this where it felt like this person was consuming you, possessing you with just their lips alone. _

_His body was pressed flush against hers so she could feel every hard plane of his chest from where he had pinned her against his desk but it wasn't enough. She was drunk on his scent. On his taste. On the feel of his firm muscles she felt under the pads of her fingers through his Henley as she allowed her hands to wander and explore too. No, it wasn't anywhere near enough. She wanted more. Needed more. _

_No sooner had she thought that when she felt his hands drop down to her thighs and lift her slightly up on the desk without breaking the kiss. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as his tongue delved past her lips, his tongue sliding slickly against hers._

"But I'm alive and fine," she continued with a light laugh. "Everything's great over here."

Yep. Just great.

_It was becoming increasingly hard for her to hold onto any coherent thoughts or to think straight as her mind became muddled with nothing but thoughts screaming to feel his skin against hers when he suddenly pulled back, the need for air having become too great._

_She sat there, perched on that desk while he stood between her legs, foreheads pressed against one another's as they panted for breath before he leaned in again, pecking her lips again before pulling back slightly. _

_Her gaze flickered up to his when he cupped the side of her face, and for just a moment she was left breathless by the way he looked at her. She could see that devastating dimpled smile tugging on his lips but there was none of the smugness or even teasing she might have expected. No, there was the obvious lust and desire there of course, but aside from that, he looked at her with a look of almost awe and a hint of vulnerability that left her rooted and speechless for a moment because she's sure no one's ever looked at her that way before. When he brushed her hair back with surprising gentleness, she was the one to lean in again but their lips barely brushed over the other's when a loud knock on the door suddenly had her pulling back. _

"_Uh, boss man?" they heard Dean's voice from the other side of the door. "You might want to come out here. A fight broke out and cops are on their way and uh, your brother was involved."_

_Klaus grit his teeth and closed his eyes, exhaling in frustration and something told her she didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was cursing his brother to hell and back._

"_You should go boss man," she tried to joke as she got off the desk rather self-consciously, feeling her cheeks redden as the situation all really started to hit her. "Duty calls."_

"_Boss?"_

"_I'll be right there," he snapped, glowering at the door despite the fact that his bartender couldn't see him._

"_Go," she urged him, stepping back and putting some much needed space between them as she tried to regain her bearings. "They need you."_

"_I'll be back as soon as I can," he said almost apologetically, tracing her chin with his thumb one last time. _

_He reluctantly released her then, and quickly moved to hand her the shirt he had originally gone in there to get for her, before leaving her with another lingering look._

_She waited a couple of minutes after he stepped out before heading back out towards the bar area and she noticed Klaus furiously snapping at Kol who was sporting a bloody nose. She hung back and when she saw the cops walk in, she took the opportunity to slip out of the bar._

"Caroline Forbes survived her grand adventure," she joked before releasing a soft sigh. "Anyway, call me back when you get this? I miss you."

xxx

Klaus walked into the bar at the usual hour, wearing his usual Henley and jeans just like any other day, but today there was something noticeably different about him that had Marcel doing a double take. He noticed Klaus walked in with a lighter step, a slight bounce to his walk and a grin on his face. It was both amusing and a little frightening to those who knew him.

_When the hell was Klaus ever this happy?_

"You're in a good mood," came Marcel's voice from behind the bar where he was checking some of the inventory, eyeing Klaus curiously as his friend came to a stop in front of him and rested his hands against the bar countertop, goofy grin still on his face as he simply shrugged. "What or _whom_ got into you between when I last saw you and this morning? Because I remember your cranky ass last night before you disappeared on us."

Klaus simply chuckled and shook his head, further solidifying Marcel's suspicion that there had to be a reason, a very big reason, behind the often moody asshole's inexplicably good mood this morning.

"You know what they say about the wonders a good night's sleep can do for a person," Klaus responded simply.

"I somehow doubt that goofy ass smile on your face is the result of a little extra shuteye," Marcel countered.

Klaus smirked and simply shrugged again.

"That good huh?" Marcel laughed. "Was it that girl we saw you talking to or another mademoiselle?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Klaus smirked all too smugly.

"I see no gentleman here," Marcel shot back and Klaus simply laughed.

"As invigorating as this conversation is mate, I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do as do you," he said pointedly.

"Says the guy who's just rolling in," Marcel retorted but Klaus simply ignored him. "Whoever she is, you should see her more often," he called after him

Klaus didn't acknowledge that he heard but simply smiled to himself.

_Oh, if only he knew._

Marcel watched Klaus walk away, the curiosity burning inside of him. In all his years knowing Klaus, he could not remember another instance of him acting like he was this morning, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out why.

Klaus stepped into his office and his eyes almost immediately landed on the stapler lying on the floor. It was one of the items they had undoubtedly knocked over during their heated exchange the previous night and Klaus felt his smile widen at the memory of it all.

This wasn't entirely one sided. Whatever 'this' was.

_She kissed him back._

He picked up the stapler and set it down on his desk with a smile still on his face.

A smile he knew would be going nowhere anytime soon.

xxx

Caroline stared down at the mixing bowl with a slight frown before glancing back at the recipe she had pulled up and while she had followed every instruction to a T, she just felt like something wasn't right. But what?

She tasted it and her frown grew more pronounced. She thought it tasted fine, but still, she felt like she didn't do something right.

_Maybe you're overthinking it._

It's not like she hadn't been doing enough of that today or anything…

The entire day she had tried to distract herself, as proven by the fact that she had wiped down the entire kitchen after baking two batches of cookies, doing a little intense session of yoga, checking work emails (okay she may have been doing that everyday since she arrived regardless) and then baking some more. Still, no matter how hard she tried, inevitably, her mind always ended up wandering back to last night and a certain blue-eyed, dimpled Brit and it was driving. Her. Crazy.

She didn't know what to think and she hated it. She hated that over 12 hours later, she could still practically feel his lips on hers, the way her body melded against his, the way he held her.

He kissed her. And _she kissed him back._ Why had she? _Why had he?_

He told her it wasn't because of the alcohol, his exact words being, "_We both know that was never the case, love." _But what did that even mean? It's not like he actually liked her or anything.

Sure, he said he "enjoyed" her but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Ugh! Stop thinking about it Caroline," she huffed, glaring down at the bowl like it had personally offended her.

Then there was the matter of her brother. She felt horrible she hadn't told him about last night but truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. At least not yet. Aside from the fact that she knew he would get all protective on her again, she knew telling him would mean answering a million different questions she didn't exactly have answers to. She just needed time to think through everything and...yeah.

She huffed again, blowing some hair out of her face and stared at the bowl for a moment, before immersing herself back in it, adding an array of ingredients to salvage it, anything to distract herself.

After a while, she was contemplating just throwing the whole thing out and starting from scratch when she heard a familiar tune start playing through the speakers connected to her phone, making her pause and she felt her lips quirk up despite her current frustration, as she turned up the volume.

It reminded her of home and low-key girl's night with Bonnie, the couch littered with junk food wrappers, the sound of giggling as the two friends danced along with the people on their screen. This was a tradition that started for them in middle school and continued well into their post-college years.

_Things look clear in black and white_

_The living color tends to dye our sight_

_Like dynamite_

_Just imagine my surprise_

_When I looked into your eyes and saw_

_Your disguise_

She smiled to herself, thinking of the dance both of them had done for years and perfected and could do in their sleep by now. Enzo had recorded them doing it while drunk once and still held the footage for blackmail.

_Jerk._

_If we dare expose our hearts_

_Just to feel the purest parts_

_That's when strange sensations start to grow_

It wasn't long before she found herself dancing along, reliving some of her greatest memories with her best friend and recreating the dance scene from one of her favorite movies.

_We are not alone_

_Find out when your cover's blown_

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall_

Maybe if she hadn't been so distracted and caught up in her own world, she might've heard the sound of the front door opening or she might've heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Or she might have noticed the audience she suddenly had watching her from the kitchen entryway.

She laughed quietly to herself remembering how she nearly tripped over a cord last time doing this particular move and was mid-turn when-

"Jesus!" she cried out startled, her eyes widening the size of saucers as her face began to flush three shades deeper when she _finally_ noticed her very attentive, very _amused_ audience.

"Is he enjoying the show too?" came his cheeky response as he looked over his shoulder.

She moved to turn off the music and glared at the all too amused Brit leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his dimpled grin appearing as if permanently etched onto his face and the mirth dancing in his eyes visible even from where she was standing.

"Please don't stop on my account."

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit defensively as she fought to regain the normal color on her face.

"Last I checked, I live here?" he smirked as he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the kitchen.

Of course his comment and all too clear amusement only earned him a scowl from her in response.

"So that gives you free reign to creep up on people and nearly give them heart attacks?" she quipped with narrowed eyes, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

This was _so not_ how she expected their next encounter to go.

"My apologies, love," he responded with barely concealed laughter, not sounding sorry _at all_. "I didn't mean to frighten you, much less cause you a heart attack," he continued with a smirk. "I was merely coming to pick up some things and got curious about the commotion I heard in here. You were magnificent by the way," he added with an all too innocent grin she found infuriating. "You know, you really are _quite_ the dancer. Was that part of your Miss Mystic training too?"

She turned to glare at him again.

"Hm, cute," she said sardonically with narrowed eyes.

"So I've been told," he said cheekily, earning him an honest to goodness Caroline Forbes classic eye roll.

"You talking about how cute you are, or _think_ you are, isn't as cute as you think it is Klaus," she said sarcastically and he raised his eyebrows before he shook his head with a laugh.

"Well at least I can count on your honesty to keep me in check," he smirked and she rolled her eyes again, trying to fight back a smile too.

She turned to look at him when he stopped directly across from her on the other side of the counter. Her gaze snapped up to his and while she could see the hint of mirth still lingering in his eyes, she saw something more. Something she couldn't quite describe and she felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine and her retort die on her tongue.

Suddenly, she was back in his office and he was pushing the hair out of her face. She could feel his arm around her waist holding her close, his heat and scent enveloping her, his warm body pressed against hers.

Judging by the heated look in his eyes, he was thinking along the same lines as she and so she forced herself to look away after a moment turned to look back at the abandoned mixing bowl with a renewed interest.

"I missed you last night," he said almost nonchalantly after a brief silence, but she could still feel his heated gaze on her.

"I knew you were going to be busy with the fight and didn't want to be in the way," she answered after a pause, going for the same level of nonchalance as him but knowing it didn't come out anywhere near as convincing.

Of course, she was unable to keep herself from glancing in his direction when he didn't answer, and saw him quirk an eyebrow almost disbelievingly.

"And here I thought you were simply trying to run away," he quipped.

She could feel her face flush a little, trying to think of what to say.

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly and almost tentatively after a moment as he moved closer.

She closed her eyes, letting out a small and humorless laugh. She felt _a lot_ of things. Things that had kept her up almost all night thinking about them. About him.

Even now, she found herself wanting to lean closer into him, her mind and body two competing forces that seemed to be at war with each other whenever this man was around.

She had come here with the intention of reconnecting with her brother and now here she was in an incredibly messy situation with his best friend and roommate.

"What are we doing, Klaus?" she finally sighed, opening her eyes and forcing herself to meet his gaze. "You're Stefan's best friend-"

"So I've heard," he interjected wryly.

"_So_ that kinda makes you like the worst option for some fling!" she all but groaned as she took a step back away from him, pushing her hair out of her face almost absentmindedly as she felt herself grow increasingly flustered.

"Some fling?" he repeated with an almost hard edge to his voice.

"What else would it be?"

She sighed.

"Look I know you prefer...casual and 'not intimate' or whatever and I'm totally _not_ judging but...I can't do that with you when I know how Stefan feels about it and I won't come between your friendship," she said.

He looked away, and was silent for several moments before he finally answered in a quiet but firm voice.

"It's true that I have a history and a recent one at that, but you should know, you could never be just some fling to me, Caroline," he spoke with an honesty and conviction that surprised her.

Surprised her and maybe scared just a little because of the way her heart sped up and how she felt rooted to the spot because of his words ringing with raw honesty, or maybe because of the way he was looking at her.

"I haven't made it a secret to you that I enjoy you. You fascinate me, Caroline. You intrigue me and I find myself wanting to know everything about you," he continued as he took a step closer to her so he was now almost directly in front of her. "I find you're quite often on my mind ever since you arrived, it's a bit annoying really."

She looked at him with raised brows only to see the teasing glint in his eyes that matched his mischievous smirk before he seemed to become serious again and she tried to suppress a shiver when he tucked back a strand of hair and tried to focus on something else instead but it was hard to think of her _own freaking name_ when he looked at her the way was now. Just like he had last night.

A new thought that had been plaguing her mind since earlier came to mind again and even though she wasn't sure she should bring it up, the words seemed to leave her lips without her permission.

"Last night, you said that alcohol was never the case," she said, her voice coming out surprisingly even despite the way her heart was currently hammering in her chest. "What did you mean?"

The corners of his lips tugged up into an almost soft smile and he answered without hesitation.

"I fancy you."

He must have seen something in her expression because his grin grew ever so slightly in subtle amusement.

"After everything I just told you, surely it can't be that hard to believe?" he said, tracing the side of her cheek with surprising gentleness. "So you see love, you could never be simply some fling to me," he repeated as he met her gaze, letting his fingers linger.

As she looked back at him, it hit her.

Maybe what scared her most was that she wanted to believe him. Especially when he was looking at her the way he was but there was still that voice in the back of her head. That voice always there to remind her she was Caroline Forbes. She could try so hard and she was never the one. Her dad picked a life without her in it. Her mom picked her job over her for years. And now Stefan...

She looked away and sucked in a deep breath, trying to push those thoughts away.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one saw it, before she could think of what to respond, they both heard the sound of a loud and familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"Man, what are you taking a dump? I thought you said this was going to be a quick stop?"

Caroline let out a small and almost surprised laugh despite the tense situation she had just found herself in, while Klaus looked downright annoyed especially as he watched her take a step back and he was grudgingly forced to do the same.

"And I thought I told you to wait in the car?" he responded dryly.

Caroline looked up from her mixing she had returned to, trying to give her brightest smile to the newcomer that appeared at the kitchen entryway just then.

"Why hello again, ma cherie," Marcel greeted with a brilliant smile of his own.

"Hey, Marcel. What are you guys up to?" she asked conversationally, a part of her thoroughly relieved for the interruption.

Klaus for his part was more than a little irritated at his friend's inopportune interruption but was determined to play it off and not let it show.

"We're overlooking the setup at one of the bars for the band we hired out through the weekend. Last year we had a pretty good gig with them so we decided to book them again, give our place a little edge over the others you know? They're some of New Orleans finest bands out there trust me. We're heading over to check everything out, or rather we're _supposed_ to be heading out to oversee the setup but my man over here seems to want lag today," Marcel answered with a pointed look in Klaus' direction.

"Or perhaps you're simply a little too impatient to see a certain brunette, hm?" Klaus shot back with raised eyebrows. "You know, they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder, mate," he added with a smirk.

"Really? You wanna do this today? You're really gonna try and give me shit right now when you're the one who walked in this morning looking like you were one goofy ass smile away from breaking out into a rendition of Madonna's, _Like A Virgin_?" Marcel retorted, smiling at the way Klaus' smirk immediately fell off his face.

Caroline's eyes immediately flew to Klaus as she bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling or laughing. Or both. But now it was apparently Klaus' turn to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Did you try one bottle too many while completing inventory today, mate?" Klaus quipped with an eye roll.

Marcel simply smirked before turning his attention back to her.

"And what are your plans for the evening ma cherie? Going out with Stefan somewhere?"

"Uh, no. He has a business dinner. I'm actually having girl's night," she smiled a bit tentatively.

It's not that she had any type of aversion to girl's night, it's just that she had never really had one with people she didn't really know but Stefan's words kept ringing in her head. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing when said them. _Jerk._

"With Elena and your sister-in-law actually," she added, looking back at Klaus.

"Katherine?" he asked, arching a brow.

Klaus felt himself tense when she nodded, not sure how he felt about his nosy sister-in-law spending time alone with Caroline, especially after the way she tried to grill her on information last night.

"I'm surprised Katherine's not still recovering from her last girl's night out," Marcel laughed while Klaus rolled his eyes. "Half the Mikaelson clan made the local paper the next morning."

"Why?" she laughed in surprise.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Marcel laughed again. "Just remember to pace yourself and don't accept any mixed drinks from Miss Bartender Pierce tonight. Play it safe and you all should just swing by the bar instead, check out the band."

"Promoting even while off the clock?" she joked.

"I'm all work all the time," he smirked. "One of us has to be."

Klaus scoffed at his friend's jibe before turning to him with raised brows.

"I'll remind you of this when you're trying to make your escape with your feisty brunette this weekend," Klaus retorted with a smug smirk.

Caroline laughed a little at Marcel's scowl but then she made the mistake of looking down at his lips, thinking how much she liked that sexy smirk.

Of course, the only problem with focusing on his lips was well...focusing on his lips. Those damn tempting raspberry lips that were able to stir up some incredibly pleasurable, sinful feelings inside of her. Feelings that seemed to come to the surface at that very moment...

It wasn't until she saw those lips curl up that she realized she had been openly staring and of course, he had noticed it too.

"That's Greta," Marcel said just then, seemingly occupied with the phone in his hand, something she was incredibly thankful for as she felt her cheeks flush a little at the thought he might have seen. "The band just got there."

Klaus sighed in frustration, knowing what this signified.

He wanted to continue their conversation from before but he knew he'd never be able to do so with Marcel there and even though he was more than tempted to tell his friend to go without him, he knew he would never leave without asking questions or picking up on something Klaus would rather he not pick up on just yet.

"And apparently there's a problem with one of the taps and we're short on dark beer," Marcel informed him with a tone of annoyance that matched the look that spread on Klaus' face. "Never buy your own bar, Caroline. The problems never end and if you're not careful you'll wake up one day with a beer belly. Just don't do it."

She laughed and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm going to call Mindy and see how much dark beer they have over there," he added before turning back to her. "Ma cherie, it's been a pleasure, hopefully we'll see you ladies stop by later tonight."

"We'll see," she smiled. "Good luck tonight."

He smiled before turning away, already bringing his phone up to his ear and walking, leaving them alone again though not entirely alone as they could still hear his muffled voice down the hall.

"So I guess duty calls huh boss man?" she asked jokingly, no doubt to break the slight tension that had been lingering in the background since Marcel walked in.

Still, he smirked at her words, reminding him of last night.

"Yes, it usually tends to do so at the most inconvenient times."

"Speaking of time," she sighed, glancing at the clock on the oven. "I should probably start getting ready, Katherine's going to be picking me up."

"Ah yes, my benevolent sister-in-law," he muttered sarcastically. "Do heed Marcel's advice about accepting any drinks from Katherine. She never did quite learn how to find the balance between enough alcohol to get you drunk or to kill you."

She raised her eyebrows with a small laugh and as cliche as it was, he found himself smiling too at the sound.

He looked at her, looking like he wanted to say something. There were still things to be said but they both were both very aware of Marcel's presence and the fact that he was waiting.

"Enjoy your night, love," he settled on saying instead with a faint but genuine smile that she returned as she wished him a good night and watched him as he left her with another lingering look.

As he walked away, he thought about what happened before Marcel interrupted. He hadn't missed the skepticism in her eyes earlier and he knew, she didn't quite believe him and a part of him supposed he couldn't blame her.

But he would show her. He would show her he meant it.

Right before he closed the door, he heard the sound of baking pans clanging against the counters and he smiled.

Yes, he would show her.

* * *

**Thanks again so much for reading! Fun fact: I don't think I've been this nervous posting a chapter since my first chapter for my first fic I ever posted :P **


End file.
